tormentas y más
by alyboulala
Summary: kyoko narra un poco de su historia y nos cuenta cuanto ha sufrido y quien ha podido ayudarle a superar todas sus crisis, ¿podrá superar la peor de todas?...
1. pensamientos

Mientras pasa el tiempo, me voy dando cuanta que el enamorarme ya es algo imposible para mí, y mucho menos el imaginar que alguien llegue a amarme, pero eso ya no me importa, es algo que deje en el pasado yo decidí suprimir ese sentimiento terrorífico de mi ser, esa caja que jamás debió abrirse la mantendré cerrada y encerrada para que nadie más pueda volver a dañarme.

Desaparecer es lo más lógico que debería hacer, en cambio sigo con mi vida, una vida llena de temor, odio y venganza la cual va en aumento, ¿Cómo desecharla? Es lo que me mantiene en pie, ¿cómo evitar la soledad? Si es lo único que conozco, siempre he estado sola, nunca me han amado como hubiese querido que lo hicieran y a estas alturas dudo que alguien lo haga.

Llego el día en el que mi odio tuvo un nuevo destinatario no cambio de persona, solo se sumó una más, con el tempo llegue a pensar que solo buscaba burlarse de mi así que con el tiempo se cansaría, pero eso no paso, siguió a mi lado, ahora apoyándome y guiándome por el camino que yo elegí y ese odio se desprendió, ¿Cómo lo logro? No imagino como, pero la venganza ya no me importaba más; solo que esta persona me reconociera y me liberara de estos pensamientos que tengo desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Me recuperaba para mi sorpresa, gracias a él, pero al poco tiempo vino la calamidad, hay un dicho que dice " _después de la tormenta viene la calma"_ pero para mí solo hubo mucha más tormenta y no una común, sino una con huracanes y tsunamis de magnitudes increíbles.

De esto ya han pasado unos meses pero aun duele mucho como el primer día, más que una puñalada o una daga en el corazón, solo por el simple hecho de que la persona que creíste nunca podría herirte más lo hiciera, mi propia sangre, mi madre, me negó a mí su única hija, eso es bajo y mucho, pero sigo en pie, ¿Cómo lo logre? Bueno eso es simple, encontré la luz que me guió a cada paso y que nunca creí que existiera, al menos no para mí, mayor fue mi sorpresa y asombro cuando el, mi luz, que yo significaba lo mismo para él, que yo era su luz y su amuleto protector.


	2. tormenta personal

descargo de responsabilidad: skip beat ni sus personajes me pertenecen (bueno fuera)

 _"El futuro nos tortura y el pasado nos encadena, he ahí porque se nos escapa el presente"_

 **Tormenta personal**

Paso ya hace bastante tiempo atrás, cuando yo era la persona más tonta e ingenua, yo amaba o creía amar a una persona, cabe decir que era prácticamente siega ante él, pero al crecer cerca de él y verlo a diario me di cuenta (muy tarde por cierto) que esa persona solo me utilizaba a su antojo.

Cuando me sentía sola, triste o afligida nunca nadie estuvo a mi lado, ni siquiera la persona que yo creía amar en ese momento, pero llego el día en que me arte, me arte de él y su incompetencia para ayudarme, su mala maña de quedarse como una tonta estatua que no podía ni siquiera verme llorar, así fue como decidí resolver mis problemas por mi cuenta, escondiéndome de todo y todos.

Yo tenía seis años y ya me valía prácticamente por mí misma pero nunca fui lo suficiente buena ni para mi madre ni para nadie que estuviese a mi alrededor, nunca recibí una sonrisa de parte de nadie por mis esfuerzos, siempre pedían más de mí, (no es como si no pudiese lograrlo) pero me afligía lloraba por ello.

En uno de mis recorridos al riachuelo que estaba cercas de la casa de los Fuwa me encontré con un muchacho no mayor a los diez años o eso fue lo que dijo, era muy guapo debo admitir, sus ojos verdes esmeralda que dejaban relucir una amabilidad y tranquilidad que juraría que podría transmitirla solo con mirarte, una sonrisa que podría dejar atónita a cualquier persona, tanto que transmitía esa alegría al mirarlo y un cabello dorado hermoso y suave como la seda misma.

Él y ese lugar se convirtieron en mi refugio, un lugar donde podía dejar atrás la tristeza y sentirme querida, aunque esto no duro mucho tiempo, el debía irse y con ello conocí la soledad, yo no conocía bien ese sentimiento hasta que el llego y se fue con esa misma rapidez, se sentía como una marea subiendo, arrastrándome y ahogándome en las profundidades, una tormenta, la cual arrastra todo a su paso una que te deja sin nada y al arrastrar todo con ella solo te deja ese sentimiento de tristeza, angustia y sobre todo soledad.

Antes de marcharse me hiso una promesa, la cual yo sé que cumplirá; el volverá por mí y me llevará lejos donde ya no puedan lastimarme, yo lo esperare aunque mi mente lo olvide mi corazón será guiado siempre hacia él.

Bueno así fue como llegue a esta situación de enojo, tristeza y decepción en la que ya han pasado alrededor de diez años y el nunca volvió.


	3. mis sueños

descargo de responsabilidad: la canción y skip beat no me pertenece ni sus personajes (quisiera a ren) pero eso no pasara

 **N/A: la cancion que canta kyoko es _"nee de fujita maiko"_**

* * *

 ** _"La vida es como una bicicleta, para mantener el equilibrio, tienes que seguir adelante"_**

* * *

Me alejare por completo de las cadenas que me mantienen en una cárcel en la cual ya no quiero permanecer más, una cárcel que me mantiene viva y al mismo tiempo me desgasta tanto que parece que fuera a morir pronto, solo quiero una cosa DESAPARECER….

Sho me pidió marcharme a Tokio con él, yo lo seguí pero no por las razones que él piensa, desde hace ya mucho tiempo sueño con poder hacer algo con mi vida, algo que en verdad quiera y me guste, decidí hacer lo que mejor se hacer cocinar, viviré en Tokio mas no para sho ni para nadie más, solo para mí misma y mi satisfacción.

Ya han pasado alrededor de tres meses desde que nos fuimos de casa de sho, por lo que se él va en acenso en su carrera, pero en realidad no se mucho sobre eso, el primer mes que cumplimos después de llegar ahí nos separamos por la ya conocida arrogancia y estupidez de él, ya que yo tenía ahorrado el suficiente dinero no me peso dejarlo mucho menos dejar ese apartamento en el cual solo yo gastaba para vivir, él como siempre me mando por un hoyo, me abandono como todos, ja es irónico como todo se vuelve en tu contra tan rápido como te ves en una racha de felicidad.

Para mi suerte en el restaurant donde trabajaba medio tiempo tenían un cuarto disponible que no dudaron en ofrecerme, claro no lo acepte gratis, yo aportaría a esa casa hasta terminar mis estudios y me graduara de la escuela y ellos me ayudarían en lo que pudieran; eso fue lo que me dijeron los dueños, ¿cómo unas personas que apenas conocía de meses me brindaban algo como eso, cuando en tantas ocasiones algo así me hubiese costado mucho más?, no sé muy bien el por qué pero prefería disfrutarlo y no quejarme de algo que se me brindaba sin nada a cambio (aunque por mí misma aportaría algo).

En la escuela no solo aprendía cocina, o no, claro que no, también me inscribí a música y teatro, quería aprender todo sobre el mundo del espectáculo, no solo por el hecho de querer vengarme de sho, sino porque esas tres cosas son lo que me motiva y siempre lo han sido, aunque muy pocas personas sepan de estas últimas dos, hace varios años sho lo descubrió y fue realmente horrible con migo.

 *** Flashback ***

Bajo un árbol de arce se encontraba kyoko tarareando una canción mientras tocaba la guitarra que había tomado sin permiso del cuarto de sho, esta lo hacía cuando no se encontraba el muchacho a sabiendas que se molestaría, pero en esos momentos no le importaba, solo se dedicaba a esa dulce melodía que le dictaba su corazón en ese momento, la cual había compuesto no hace mucho tiempo pensando en el chico al que esperaría…

 **¿En quién estás pensando ahora?**

 **En cuanto a mí, yo estoy pensando en ti**

 **Al abrir la ventana, puedo percibirlo**

 **El aroma de la noche**

 **En este momento ¿de quién es el rostro que llevas presente en tu corazón?**

 _"_ _quisiera que pudieras decirme si aún piensas en mí, si me recuerdas y si por casualidad vas a cumplir tu promesa"_

 **Cuando me encontraba empapada por la lluvia fría**

 **Tú fuiste el único que me extendió la mano**

 **Brindándome gentilmente tú ayuda**

 **Me pregunto ¿Por qué siempre eres tú la persona que viene a ayudarme?**

 **Ante esas situaciones…**

 **Caigo nuevamente rendida ante el amor**

 _"_ _quiero que vuelvas a brindarme tu mano, aun la necesito, aun te necesito, porque me brindaste tu cariño si no ibas a quedarte a seguir ayudándome cuando te necesito"_

 **No importa lo que haga solo vuelvo a añorarte aún más**

 **Aunque esto sea doloroso, yo te amo**

 **Este sentimiento me hace tan feliz, me hace tanto sufrir**

 **Y solo tú eres la razón por la que este así a cada instante**

 **Vuelvo a tomar una deprimida actitud**

 **El día de hoy se terminó tan rápido**

 **En realidad, ya no quiero que tú sigas preocupándote más por mí**

 _"_ _abecés pienso que no estaría sufriendo tanto si no te hubiese conocido, no estaría deprimida y esperanzada de que vuelvas en mi ayuda"_

 **Porqué me gusta esta persona**

 **Me pregunto porque no puedo admitirlo**

 **A cada instante**

 **La soledad quiere apoderarse de mí**

 **Quiero que te des cuenta de algo**

 **Que ese "estoy bien" es mentira**

 **Cuando digo estas palabras por dentro empiezo a llorar**

 **Levanto mi vista hacia el cielo nocturno**

 **Contemplo la belleza de las estrellas**

 **Quisiera tan solo tenerte aquí junto a mí**

 **Si tan solo pudieras estar a mi lado**

 _"_ _si pudieras estar conmigo, dime ¿Qué harías?, me amarías, ¿me llevarías contigo?, o acaso solo me abandonarías de nuevo, la soledad en realidad no deja de estar presente es algo muy tonto pero te extraño a pesar del tiempo y el dolor"_

 **¿En quién estás pensando ahora?**

 **¿Por qué estos sentimientos son incontrolables?**

 **No importa lo que haga solo vuelvo a añorarte aún más**

 **Aunque esto sea doloroso, yo te amo**

 **Este sentimiento me hace tan feliz, me hace tanto sufrir**

 **Y solo tú eres la razón por la que este así a cada instante**

 **En este momento yo solo estoy pensando en ti**

 **Quiero verte ahora**

Al término de su canción solo escucho un ruido sordo y al instante alguien arrebatándole la guitarra. Ella se echó a correr dejando a sho con una cara de sorpresa.

En la noche el solo le dijo que se olvidara de ese estúpido sueño, ya que ella se lo había contado.

-ya olvídalo kyoko, tu jamás podrías ser cantante y mucho menos actriz, solo dedícate a cocinar y permanece aquí con mis padres ayudando en eso.

-sho, yo sé que puedo me gusta hacerlo y tengo la seguridad de conseguirlo.

-¿Cómo lo vas a conseguir?, si cantas fatal y no se diga el actuar, ni siquiera puedes mentir, como planeas ser siquiera capaz de actuar.

Esas palabras la desanimaron y después de eso solo cantaba en su lugar secreto.

 *** Volver distintivo de cola ***

Como odiaba haberle creído a ese cretino, nunca lo perdonaría por tantos años de engañarla hasta con las cosas más insignificantes solo por sus celos y por causarle mas daño.


	4. A partir de ahora

_**Disclaimer: skip bet ni sus personajes me pertenecen :(**_

 _ **N/A: la obra que se presenta le pertenece a Amparo Fernandez Romero**_

 _ **La canción es de fujita maiko- yowamushi**_

 _"_ _no toda distancia es ausencia, ni todo silencio es olvido"_

 **A partir de ahora**

Hasta ahora me estoy integrando casi a la perfección en mis estudios y mis ensayos con mis demás compañeros y con la gente que me rodea, es la ventaja de que nadie te conozca ni sepan nada de ti o tu pasado.

No es como si tuviera muchas amigas, pero hay dos que son lo más parecido a eso, una de ellas es Kotonami Kanae ella es una hermosa mujer que tiene el cabello largo y negro, ojos azules y piel blanca y en cuanto su complexión es delgada, sin embargo ella intenta mantener su peso controlado, no entiendo su afán por mantener la línea pero sigue siendo hermosa a pesar de su carácter, es muy explosivo y tiende a despreciar a casi toda la gente.

La otra es Amamiya Chiori, también muy bella cabello largo un poco debajo de los hombros y castaño, sus ojos de un bello color chocolate claro, su personalidad es algo rara normalmente cuando se enoja con alguien lo escribe absolutamente todo en una libreta negra como si quisiera maldecir a esa persona.

Ellas me han mantenido muy ocupada y también el director que por mis calificaciones y mi habilidad para aprender rápidamente me ha puesto como tutora de ya barias personas, hoy conoceremos a un nuevo profesor, que por cierto es uno de los actores más reconocidos de Japón, no puedo esperar a conocerlo y aprender de él, será mi tutor a petición del presidente y director Takarada.

Bueno hoy después de mis prácticas de canto es cuando me tengo que encontrar con él, solo tengo la dirección de donde nos vamos a encontrar ya que él es una persona ocupada tendré que ir yo.

Mientras estaba en mis practicas alguien entro inesperadamente, no preste mucha atención era mi turno de cantar y no quería perder tiempo para aprender, o que kurosaki sensei se enojara por no cumplir con lo requerido, solo alcance a ver como el sensei se acercaba a la persona y hablaba con el mientras me observaban.

-muy bien mogami- san, muéstrame la composición que te encargue junto con la melodía quiero que la expongas y nos expliques porque y para quien la compusiste, comienza.

-Bueno esta canción se llama débil, al escribí para una persona que fue muy especial para mí en mi infancia, él siempre me ayudaba a no sentirme mal por los problemas que tenía con mi madre así que son más los sentimientos que tenía en esos momentos.

[En esos momentos comenzaba una tenue melodía y una voz muy dulce que mostraba todo el sentimiento de las palabras que decía]

 **Soy una miedosa, una cobarde, No lo puedo evitar**

 **He buscado la manera de escapar un momento**

 **Soy incapaz de aceptar**

 **Que las cosas ya terminaron**

 **No importa lo mucho que pienso en ello**

 **Hoy solo estuve lamentándome**

 **Esperando que la persona con la que hablaba**

 **Fuera buena conmigo**

 _"_ _Mucho tiempo he esperado a que alguna vez fueras bueno con migo pero eso ya no ha pasado en tanto tiempo que estoy comenzando a olvidar la calidez de tus palabras o acciones."_

 **Y como si hubiese visto a través de mí**

 **El me trato tierna mente... Me tomo del brazo**

 **Apoyándose de mí,**

 **Me miro a los ojos fijamente y me dijo:**

 **"** **no es bueno que hagas eso"**

 _"_ _Si tus palabras pudieran alcanzarme de nuevo, ya no sufriría nunca, y tendría valor."_

 **Esas serias palabras**

 **Que fueron mucho más cálidas**

 **Que cualquier cosa, atravesaron mi corazón**

 **Y me hicieron feliz**

 **Con la calidez que se propago dentro de mí.**

 _"_ _no quiero olvidar esa cálida voz con la que me reconfortabas"_

 **Se sintió como si mi corazón atado,**

 **Hubiera sido liberado,**

 **Muy bien, solo necesitaba**

 **De alguien, en quien pudiera creer,**

 **Es más como soy, ¿no es así?**

 _"_ _para desatar ese corazón triste solo me basto que llegaras tu a mi vida y todo fluyó de nuevo, me enseñaste a ser yo, no a complacer a todos"_

 **Me pregunto si poco a poco**

 **Puedo recuperar la confianza en mí misma,**

 **Seguiré hacia adelante,**

 **Habrá días en los que sienta que todo está cayendo**

 **Pero la felicidad estará esperando,**

 **Sin importar cuantas veces me lastime,**

 **Una y otra vez, yo seguiré deseando,**

 **Amar de nuevo… aun quiero hacerlo…**

 **Amar otra vez...**

 _"_ _espero que de repente un día me de cuenta que todo comienza de nuevo, y la sonrisa vuelva a ser dueña de mi vida, sin atisbo de tristeza solo felicidad como aquellos días contigo."_

-estupendo Mogami-san, es una hermosa canción, ahora ven, aquí hay alguien que vino a buscarte- dijo Kurosaki muy conmovido y a la vez emocionado con la canción de su alumna estrella.

Me acerque para poder ver a la persona que me buscaba pero en realidad no lo reconocí, un hombre muy atractivo, rubio, alto y unos ojos color chocolate que dejan sin aliento, me miraba como tratando de reconocer algo en mí.

-buenas tardes soy Mogami Kyoko y usted ¿Quién es? – pregunto muy intrigada por esa persona.

-oh, querida mi nombre es Hizuri Kuu, pensé que el presidente te había contado de mí, vine a entrenarte- comento el hombre con una sonrisa que la hiso sonreír de inmediato como si se reflejaran.

-pensé que nos veríamos en otra parte ya que tiene usted mucho trabajo

\- si pero preferí venir a conocerte y ver con que trabajaremos, pero al parecer en el canto yo no puedo ayudarte, así que creo que me retiro.

-oh no, se equivoca también tengo clases de actuación solo que ahora estoy con el canto- sonrió y le dijo- me encantaría que se quedara y vea mi actuación, aunque no es muy buena.

\- mogami-san, porque no empezamos con el principio de "el adiós de una hija", para que vea tu trabajo desde el inicio.

\- si solo debo acomodar el escenario, ahora regreso.

Se fue a realizar su tare apara luego llamar la atención de todos como ya muchas veces había hecho, y comenzar la escena.

 ** _En un salón comedor muy lujoso, Ángela (_** _25 años_ _ **) se encuentra sentada a la mesa del comedor cenando un plato de carne de langosta y bebiendo sorbos pequeños de champan. En la mesa, junto a la foto de una mujer (**_ _50 años_ _ **) vestida y peinada elegante, se encuentra encendido un candelabro con tres velas frente al plato de comida y la copa de champan francés.**_

 ** _ANGELA  
-Ahora que no estás puedo hablarte con franqueza. Es lamentable lo sé, pero…no me has dejado otra salida. -(_** _Guarda silencio unos segundos y suspira_ _ **)  
-¡Vaya! (se ríe y bebe un poco)-Son tantas cosas las que debo decirte…que no sé por dónde comenzar. -(**_ _Se pone seria_ _ **)  
-Supongo que por el principio. Mi infancia. La que no tuve porque tus muchas exigencias, y no sólo para conmigo, eran más importantes que todo lo demás. Incluso más que darme ese abrazo que siempre necesité, pero que nunca me diste. Pero… ¿para qué hablar de ello? ¿No es verdad, mami  
querida?- (**_ _come un poco de su plato y bebe un sorbo de bebida_ _ **)  
-Luego durante mi adolescencia…bueno ¿recuerdas a cuantos novios me espantaste? Porque yo perdí la cuenta, pese a que no fueron muchos. Tampoco recuerdo el número de los amigos a los que convenciste de lo primero que se te venía a la cabeza, que era, como siempre, algo a tu favor y, obviamente, en mí contra.- (**_ _dice Irónica_ _ **)-Porque si de algo has podido presumir siempre ese algo es precisamente tu poder de convicción.**_

 ** _-Hablando de novios ¿sedujiste a Federico, mi primer novio, para demostrarle algo especial a él o para probarme ese algo a mí?-(_** _sigue comiendo otro poco y bebe otro sorbo de bebida_ _ **)**_

 ** _-Hablando de demostraciones y pruebas… ¿sabes lo difícil que es convivir contigo? No sólo porque tienes lo que muchos llaman "un carácter fuerte"._**

 ** _-Claro que en tu caso esa definición de tu forma de ser es lo que yo llamo un mero chiste que no tiene la más mínima gracia. No lo digo por maldad o por crítica. Lo digo más bien porque tus enojos más que verse, se padecen._**

 ** _-En esos momentos me pregunto si lo que decía la abuela de ti eso de que, cuando tenías mi edad, y unos cuantos años menos de los que tengo ahora, te gustaba practicar deportes de contacto de esos en los que abundan y mucho las muestras de un lenguaje que, según tú, es poco adecuado para una señorita de categoría.- (_** _sonríe simpática_ _ **)**_

 ** _-¿Que diría la abuela si supiera que sigues con los mismos hábitos de insultar a todo el que tienes delante cuando te enojas mucho? Eso pueden certificarlo los muchos dolores de cabeza que he tenido, y sigo teniendo, cuando llega uno de esos momentos en los que tu cabreo llega hasta extremos en los que no juras en armañeo porque no sabes.- (_** _suspira_ _ **)  
-Pero si juras en otros idiomas, y des-afortunadamente para mis migrañas, yo también hablo esos idiomas…- (un poco enojada) -por imposición tuya, por supuesto.-(**_ _suspira largamente_ _ **)  
-En definitiva, tanto que dices que me proteges…cuando la verdad es que me has destruido.**_

Al terminar la escena bajo de su lugar y todos comenzaron a felicitarla, ya que muy pocas personas podían lograr tal realismo al interpretar a Ángela y más al intentar que los sentimientos se demostraran totalmente hasta en los ojos.

-woow, esa chica es impresionante, el presidente se quedó corto cuando me la describió- comento el actor muy sorprendido.

-sí, es de las mejores y la más prometedora incluso más que los de cursos avanzados.- agregó kurosaki-sensei con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Kyoko llego a donde se encontraban los dos adultos y solo sonrió, en su cabeza se formuló una pregunta ¿Qué tal lo he hecho? Pero nadie la contestaría o al menos eso pensó, no sabía que en realidad esa pregunta se formaba en toda su cara sin que ella lo notara.

Kuu viendo esa cara de intriga contesto la pregunta no formulada- mogami-san, ha sido impresionante, en mis años como actor he visto a muy pocas personas de tu edad con esa capacidad de actuación, es muy buena.

-oh, muchas gracias pero estoy aprendiendo, no es la gran cosa en realidad, todavía me falta mucho que aprender y poner en práctica- dijo muy sonrojada.

\- bueno, a partir de ahora estoy a tu cuidado, y tú al mío, así que por favor trabaja duro y aprende todo lo que pueda enseñarte, aunque no creo que deba enseñarte tanto.

\- si, hare todo lo posible por aprender rápido para qué no tenga que gastar tanto tiempo conmigo, entonces a partir de ahora cuide de mi por favor.- se inclinó en una perfecta reverencia y con una sonrisa dejo a kuu mudo por su educación.

(Esto será un trabajo muy interesante)- pensó kuu muy animado.

 ** _ya casi al final kyoko deja de hablar de ella y comienza a narrarse ya no de sus pensamientos sino simplemente como un narrador normal XD_**


	5. Encuentro

Disclaimer: skip beat y sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura.

la canción interpretada por kyoko se llama **te voy a decir una cosa** de Amaia Montero

* * *

 **"** ** _En la vida, lo que aveces parece un final, es realmente un nuevo comienzo"_**

* * *

Durante un mes todo marchaba estupendo kyoko estaba mejorando notablemente con la ayuda de kuu, el cual le había agarrado un enorme cariño a la chica; el presidente ya le había comentado de parte del pasado de la chica pero hasta que no le pidió como entrenamiento crear de su imaginación a su hijo kuon, se dio cuenta del verdadero dolor que le causaba su pasado.

De ahí la idea de kuu, para que kyoko lo tratara como su padre hasta que este le diera el permiso de dejarlo de hacerlo, cosa que en realidad nunca le permitiría a la chica, ya que, el en realidad si la estaba llegando a apreciar como a tal, y cuando interpreto a su hijo se dio cuenta de cuanto extrañaba esa sensación de sentirse útil para una pequeña y frágil persona como lo llegaba a ser kyoko en algunos momentos.

Para desgracia de los dos en un mes más kuu tendría que marcharse de nuevo a estados unidos, y ella de nuevo se quedaría sola, no quería pensarlo de esa manera pero en realidad le dolía que el actor se fuera, pero él le dijo que cuando lo necesitara, estaría para ella aunque fuera solo por llamada telefónica, ella aunque triste, también se sentía feliz de poder contar con una persona como lo era él.

Una tarde kyoko se encontraba frente a una fuente en la parte trasera de la escuela, a donde se dirigía cuando quería pensar o simplemente estar sola, en esta ocasión como en otras varias, solo fue para esconderse y poder estar fuera de la vista de kuu por un momento, en ese momento él la encontró.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto un poco inquieto en cuando vio que ella escondía algo tras de sí.

-nada, solo miraba un poco el paisaje, me gusta mucho aquí- comento con un tono de duda, pues no creía en verdad que fuera a caer en verdad en esa mentira.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Qué escondes mi niña?- siguió con su tono de preocupación pero ahora un poco enfadado por no obtener respuestas de ella.

-…

-vamos kyoko confía en tu oto-san, estoy aquí para apoyarte y cuidarte ¿no es cierto?- dijo con sinceridad y cariño.

-aahh, no pensé que le diría a alguien de esto, pero ya no puedo ocultárselo ¿verdad?- pregunto con la esperanza de una negativa.

-no, eso sería traición, y no quieres eso verdad- dijo con un tono ya burlón y una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica suspirara y sonriera.

\- no es lo que piensa, cree que son drogas- comenzó angustiada- es medicamento

-y, ¿para qué necesitarías tu ese medicamento?, ¿te sientes mal?- pregunto muy alarmado.

-bueno, primero que nada tendré que contarle cómo fue que me enferme- dijo ya resignada- cuando era pequeña tuve una fiebre y gripe muy fuertes lo cual me causo bronquitis, pero no mejore en cambio fui empeorando durante casi un mes, y después de eso me diagnosticaron asma bronquial- explico con tristeza al recordar que su madre nunca se interesó por su salud y al no ser tratada a tiempo se convirtió en algo más grave- puede ser una enfermedad muy severa pero varía en cada persona. El síntoma típico de esta enfermedad es sufrir problemas para respirar, donde te sientes como si no entrara suficiente aire, pero como lo he tenido desde que tenía 9 años ya me acostumbre, ahora solo tengo que controlarlo con medicina y todo está bien.

-y, ¿Por qué no lo atendieron a tiempo?, si estuviste enferma durante un mes entro- pregunto kuu muy afligido.

-bueno, eso es porque mi madre casi no estaba en mi casa, y cuando sucedió solo lo tomo como un resfrió, no me llevo a ningún hospital, hasta que mi vecina me encontró muy mal de camino a la escuela, ella fue la que me cuido durante ese tiempo ya que mi mama se encontraba en un viaje.

-eso debiste haberlo hablado con el presidente, porque no lo pusiste en tu expediente también, es muy importante que lo sepamos.

-porque es algo que no me impide hacer cualquier trabajo, sólo no debo alterarme ni sobre esforzarme, se cuáles son mis limites, y en el caso de que tenga que hacer algo por el estilo, lo diré de inmediato- aclaro muy calmada, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba mal ocultarlo, no quería que la vieran débil así que lo oculto.

-bueno cualquier cosa, ya sabes que estamos aquí para ti, verdad.

-si, oto-san- contesto sonriente y con entusiasmo, aunque todavía le costaba decirlo.

-bueno, hablando de otra cosa, el boss me dijo que cuando me marche no te quedaras sola, mandara a alguien igual de experimentado que yo, no te parece genial- pregunto con aires de grandeza para después continuar- aunque no hay nadie mejor que tu oto-san verdad mi niña- lo decía con unos ojos de estrellitas brillantes que emocionaban tanto a kyoko que no pudo resistirse y rio muy fuerte.

-claro que no, nadie se puede igualar a usted- contesto feliz al sentir como el hombre frente a ella se transformaba en un pequeño niño chibi.

El mes transcurrió, rápido y ameno, algo que a kyoko no le gusto para nada, pero ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que tarde o temprano tenía que suceder, los días que paso junto a kuu fueron de lo más divertidos, algunos un poco frustran-tes ya que no podía lograr una que otra cosa pero al fin de cuentas divertidos.

Había logrado que para el último día kuu la acompañara al festival que se celebraría, y en el cual estaba colaborando para un concurso de canto, en el cual por supuesto le dedicaría una canción que había adaptado ya que solo se podrían hacer covers de las canciones.

Ya en el lugar se encontraban en sus asientos tanto lory como kuu quienes se sentían nerviosos y felices por la posibilidad de escuchar a la muchacha por fin en vivo y no solo en ensayos, ellos la apoyarían, pero también esperaban a alguien más.

Mientras tanto a kyoko le daba un ataque de ansiedad, lo que le estaba provocando problemas para respirar, así que decidió salir a encontrarse con su oto-san para que la ayudara, pero en el momento tropezó con un muchacho alto, ojos y cabellos castaños, muy apuesto, pero kyoko ya estaba a punto de desmayarse por la falta de aire.

El muchacho sin saber que hacer solo hizo una pregunta..

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-llama…a...kuu...oto...San- pidió la muchacha entrecortada mente mientras se desvanecía y seguía con dificultad para respirar.

El muchacho sin perder el tiempo, preocupado y extrañado por lo que la chica había dicho fue en busca del actor.

-presidente, kuu, necesito su ayuda una chica te está llamando, no sé qué hacer- se notaba la preocupación en su voz y sin meditarlo los tres salieron corriendo a donde se encontraba; al llegar la chica ya se estaba reponiendo y levantándose con dificultad.

-kyoko, te encuentras bien, porque no me llamaste antes, cuando te empezaste a sentir mal, debiste habérmelo dicho antes- decía muy alarmado kuu mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-estoy bien oto-san, fue solo la ansiedad y los nervios- sonaba agotada

-nada de eso señorita vamos a un hospital- su tono no cambio solo se le agrego uno autoritario.

-no, ya va a comenzar, solo necesito mi…- se quedó en silencio dando una mirada de tristeza- mi medicina está en mi bolso tengo que ir por ella.

\- está bien yo iré solo siéntate e intenta tranquilizarte por favor- dijo kuu ya dando grandes zancadas.

Al regresar kuu, kyoko ya les había contado todo al desconocido y a lory, por lo cual se sintió más tranquilo, al saber que si niña no se encontraría en ningún problema al irse el.

-bueno mi niña tomate eso y relájate mientras toca tu turno-decía ya con voz más tranquilizadora tanto para el como para los demás.

Kuu y lory se retiraron a sus asientos mientras el muchacho desconocido y kyoko hablaban.

-disculpe no me he precentado, soy kyoko mogami, soy estudiante de canto y actuación en la academia de LME- dijo mientras hacia una pronunciada y elegante reverencia con el adorable kimono blanco con decoraciones de flores y un obi que contrastaba perfectamente en un tono rojo.

-no te preocupes, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto aun preocupado

-sí, no se preocupe es normal, me pasa seguido, ya me acostumbre- menciono con un dejo de tristeza pero con una sonrisa radiante que dejo al peli castaño embobado- y, puedo preguntar cuál es el nombre de la persona que me ayudo- dijo con felicidad.

-oh sí, mi nombre es Tsuruga Ren, seré tu tutor de ahora en adelante ya que kuu se va a EE. UU. No lo sabias aun- pregunto muy intrigado ya que le avisaron que los presentarían formalmente hoy.

\- oh valla, me habían comentado de eso pero no mencionaron su nombre, que alegría y honor trabajar con usted, cuide de mi de ahora en adelante pro favor- volviendo a hacer una reverencia.

Antes de que Ren pudiese decir algo llamaron a kyoko para que se preparara ya que le tocaba entrar en 5 minutos.

(Muy bien sin más preámbulos les presentamos a nuestra tercera concursante kyouko)- anuncio el presentador y tras la salida de este entro la chica.

Se escuchó una melodía muy hermosa al comienzo para después escucharse una hermosa voz

 **El más guapo sin duda eres tú  
el más auténtico de todos tu  
si tú me abrazas no existe el dolor  
si tú me hablas yo entro en razón  
Con solamente mirarme una vez  
guías mis pasos allá donde voy  
y es que el pilar de mi vida, tus ojos marrones son mi religión **

_"_ _espero que a oto-san le guste esta canción, aunque tuve que adaptarla para él"_

 **Cantare por una sola razón  
ver la luz que envuelve tu corazón  
Cantare al alba nuestra canción  
te diré que siempre serás  
el alma de mi corazón  
me das tanto amor**

 _"_ _en este poco tiempo que llevamos juntos me ha ayudado tanto que no puedo más que hacer esto para que me sonría, y se quede con un buen recuerdo de mi"_

 **Que no soy fácil lo sabes muy bien  
que me has cosido las alas también  
que sin tus manos no puedo vivir  
que con tu calma consigo seguir. **

_"_ _en este corto tiempo lograste entrar profundo en mi corazón, y sé que he sido testaruda y odiosa avece pero siempre supiste lidiar conmigo"_

 **Con solamente mirarme una vez  
guías mis pasos allá donde voy  
y es que el pilar de mi vida, tus ojos marrones son mi religión.  
Cantare por una sola razón  
ver la luz que envuelve tu corazón  
Cantare al alba nuestra canción  
te diré que siempre serás  
al alma de mi corazón. **

**"** _No quiero ponerme triste en esta despedida. Una despedida es necesaria para volver a reencontrarse. Y un reencuentro, después de un momento o después de toda una vida, es algo inevitable_ _"_

 **Cantare al alba nuestra canción  
te diré que siempre serás  
el alma de mi corazón.  
Tú el que me hace reír otra vez  
tu caballito desbocado ves  
quiere decirte te quiero  
yo te prometo que todo irá bien  
que eres el ángel que guarda la fe  
que tengo en todos mis sueños  
que tengo en todos mis sueños.**

Al término del evento el cual kyoko gano sin competencia alguna ya que su canción conmovió a más de uno, se fue a encontrar con el presidente, kuu y ren quien se encontraba junto a ellos hablando amenamente de como arrollo con todos los concursantes y lo orgulloso que se sentía kuu de tenerla como hija, a lo que ren no pudo ni preguntar ya que ella llego al lugar.

-kuu oto-san, escuchaste la canción, ¿te ha gustado?- decía con una sonrisa que desarmo a los tres hombres.

-si mi niña me encanto, y se puede saber para quien va dirigida tan bella canción- pregunto con duda en sus gestos, algo que no paso desapercibido para ninguno.

-no te diste cuenta verdad, era para ti oto-san, por el tiempo que pasamos juntos y el que pasaremos en un futuro, espero también poder conocer a oka-san- dijo maravillada con la idea.

-bueno es hora de irnos hay que celebrar tu triunfo y presentarte a este muchacho que solo observa como estatua sin decir nada- dijo lory con una sonrisa burlona.

Se dirigieron directo a la mansión del presidente para dar por finalizado el día y despedir a kuu quien se marchaba por la mañana.

Ren se ofreció amablemente en llevar a kyoko a su casa ya que era muy tarde y al darse cuenta que le quedaba de paso a su departamento la convenció fácilmente, más que nada lo hacía para poder conocerla un poco más, cosa que no logro mucho ya que solo le contaba las cosas superficiales (cosas que el presidente ya le había contado) así que decidió que con el tiempo lo averiguaría.

Llegaron al restaurante y con una alegre y amigable sonrisa se despidieron, prometiendo verse al día siguiente para hablar y ver en que podían trabajar juntos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan esta historia :)

que piensan debo avanzar mas rápido o seguir como va la historia? dejen sus reviews

hasta pronto, nos leemos.

Aly


	6. Cambios

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes ni skip beat me pertenecen, sino otra cosa seria de ren y kyoko**

 **Espero que disfruten de mi historia, y solo quiero agradecer los** **_reviews_** **, tarde un poco en actualizar pero a cambio el capi es mas largo :) disfrútenlo**

* * *

 ** _No temeré a los cambios de la vida, la vida esta llena de ellos,_**

 ** _unos me gustan, otros no;_**

 ** _pero sea como sea yo los afrontare y a ellos me adaptare._**

* * *

 ** _*Cambios*_**

A la mañana siguiente una chica se iba despertando con el sonido de su celular, ya que alguien (loco) llamaba a las cinco de la mañana, "a quien se le ocurre" pensó la chica al tomar su móvil y contestar.

-hola, mogami al habla…- contesto muy adormilada

-hola chica todavía sigues dormida hoy tenemos mucho que hablar así que a las siete en punto te quiero en mi oficina.

Fue todo lo que pudo escuchar y sin decir más, se cortó la llamada. "que le pasa al presidente es muy temprano, pudo solo enviar un mensaje"- pensó y volvió a dormir hasta que su alarma sonara.

Al volver a despertar, esta vez la chica se arregló rápidamente, salió de su habitación y ayudo a los dueños del restaurante hasta que dio la hora de irse a su cita con el director; en todo el trayecto hacia las oficinas de LME se estuvo preguntando, para que la necesitaría el presidente, ya que era muy raro que la llamara personalmente y que no le diera ningún aviso previo, sumida en sus pensamientos fue llegando y saludando rápidamente a todos los que normalmente saludaba cuando iba a aquel lugar, sin prestar atención a cierto actor que la miraba intrigado.

Toco la puerta del despacho y en un instante le hizo pasar el usual mayordomo de lory, quien le indico que en seguida la recibiría el presidente.

-buenos días mi querida princesa- comento lory, con un atuendo de caballero y una mirada que denotaba, que en cualquier momento sacrificaría su vida por la princesa.

-bu... Buenos días presidente, dígame para que soy buena- pregunto sin rodeos, ya que conocía perfectamente las artimañas del director.

-tan directa y al punto como siempre, necesito que dentro de una semana cambies tu domicilio…- dejo caer esas palabras hacia kyoko sin anestesia alguna, o tiempo para asimilarlo.

-Pero, pero, ¿Qué? Porque no me lo dijo con anticipación, ¿dónde se supone que voy a vivir?- dijo muy preocupada la chica.

-tranquila, lo tengo resuelto ya, no te preocupes o alteres, no queremos que tengas otro percance como el de ayer verdad- comento conciliador.

-bueno, y me va a aclarar en donde voy a vivir o no- pregunto intrigada y asustada por lo que diría el presidente.

-ooh, claro que te lo diré pero eso será después de que regreses de la escuela, ya que la persona con la que vivirás ahora está ocupada y no podrá atendernos hasta que termine su trabajo, así que regresa aquí más o menos a las seis de la tarde y comienza de una vez a empacar tus pertenencias, avisa en tu casa que ya no estarás ahí sino en un lugar que yo te designe por ser parte de la empresa y que no tienen de que preocuparse- esto lo dijo tan rápido que fue casi imposible entenderlo.

\- presidente, debe dejar de hablar tan rápido, casi no pude entender lo que dijo, bueno lo veré a las…- trato de recordar la hora y por suerte lo logro- seis de la tarde entonces- dio una reverencia y salió de la oficina, sin notar la gran sonrisa que dejaba ver lory.

Al ir bajando del elevador noto la presencia de alguien y sonrió ante las palabras de esa persona.

-buenos días mogami-san, ¿Cómo estás?- comento el jefe de talentos de la empresa.

-buenos días sawara-san, estoy bien, voy camino a casa para en un rato ir a la escuela ¿y usted?

-bien, por cierto antes de que te marches podemos hablar en mi oficina, tengo algunos trabajos de comerciales para ti.

-claro no hay problema vamos.

Ya que ella en sus tiempos libre de la escuela trabajaba en algunos proyectos menores o comerciales que le proporcionaba el presidente, sawara no se sorprendió un día que a la muchacha le comenzaran a llover propuestas para series, dramas, comerciales y uno que otro proyecto más, pero el presidente solo le permitía por lo pronto hacer comerciales y algunos pv´s.

-muy bien, cuando te decidas por favor avísame para aceptarlos y darte más detalles sobre cuando y donde se llevaran a cabo- comentaba animado el jefe de talentos.

\- si en cuanto el presidente me de los detalles de mi cambio de domicilio, se lo haré saber ya que estaré muy ajetreada con ese asunto, pero lo más probable es que los acepte todos como es costumbre- decía una animada chica, despidiéndose con una reverencia.

El resto de la tarde paso rápidamente y al volver de la escuela kyoko se dio cuenta que tendría tiempo suficiente para ayudar en el restaurante, tenía alrededor de dos horas, así que sin más ayudo y después de fue a ver al presidente a la hora acordada.

Al llegar al frente de la puerta el despacho, se escuchó a lo lejos una voz ronca y atronadora gritando...

-¡ENTRA MUCHACHA QUE ESPERAS ENTRA!- gritaba el presidente muy animado desde su escritorio- pensé que tardarías mas ya que te veías ocupara cuando pase por tu casa hace una hora.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida- si paso por ahí pudo saludar o al menos decirme para que fue- comento algo enfadada y haciendo pucheros- bueno ya podemos hablar sobre lo que me comento por la mañana- siguió con un tono que denotaba mucha intriga hacia el tema.

\- si solo esperemos...- no pudo terminar porque en el acto se escuchó que tocaban la puerta a lo que lory solo atinó a decir- pasa te estábamos esperando, rey de la puntualidad- dijo sarcástico- aunque parece que alguien te gana en ese puesto ahora- comentaba risueño y con cara de burla hacia la puerta.

-ya basta presidente, no es divertido y no tiene nada de malo ser puntual- decía el actor #1 de Japón cruzando la puerta.

Junto a él se encontraba un hombre alto, pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones con gafas y un hermoso traje color marrón claro, saludando se presentó en cuanto vio a la pequeña muchacha al lado del presidente.

-oh, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Yukihito Yashiro y soy el representante de Tsuruga Ren,- con una alegre sonrisa y una reverencia termino de decir- mucho gusto señorita

-Encantada de conocerlo, mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko, soy estudiante en la academia de LME y miembro activo de la sección….- se quedó callada y sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso- presidente, ¿tengo que decirlo?- preguntaba muy avergonzada.

-claro que si kyoko es parte del porque estás aquí- contesto burlón el presidente

-aah, está bien, de la... sección... Love Me- sus mejillas casi querían explotar al decir esas palabras y más cuando el presidente soltó una gran carcajada- No se burle presidente usted es el que puso ese nombre horroroso- se quejó furiosa.

-ya, ya está bien olvidémoslo ahora es momento de hablar lo importante

-presidente no me dijo de que era eso que quería pedirme como favor, ¿tiene algo que ver con ella?

-si, ella ya lo sabe, le comente un poco esta mañana, pero les daré los detalles a ambos ahora,- serio pero con un brillo particular en los ojos lory procedió a comentarles.- muy bien en resumen, kyoko te quedaras a vivir con Ren durante un tiempo, ya que se estrenara un programa de TV que es protagonizado por una pareja de desconocidos, en donde uno de ellos debe ser un famoso y el otro no, esto es para ver cuánto soportan dos personas de diferentes medios y edades el convivir día con día,- decía ya con un tono burlón, percatándose de las caras de horror de los tres presentes.

-presidente jamás menciono nada de eso cuando me pidió el favor,- decía un enojado y alterado ren.

-pero, pero que rayos está diciendo jamás me quedaría en la casa de un hombre y mucho menos sola- contesto efusiva-mente y sonrojada por el enojo y la vergüenza que sentía kyoko.

-ve presidente es imposible, yo no la obligaría y tampoco quiero que se inmiscuya en mis asunto una Chīsana (pequeña), a parte quien tendría que cuidar de ella y su salud seria yo- comento sin percatarse de la mirada afilada que recibía de parte de la muchacha ya que lo de su enfermedad seguía manteniéndose en secreto.

-no se preocupe, mi salud como yo, las se cuidar perfectamente sin ayuda de nadie como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora, oji-san- dijo esta última palabra a cambio de las suyas.

Lory se quedó con la boca abierta al escucharla nombrarlo de esa forma ya que ni él era tan viejo, ni ella era irrespetuosa con nadie, era la primera vez que la veía comportándose de esa forma frente a alguien que apenas conocía, así que termino con la pelea verbal y de miradas que estaba comenzando a exasperarlo y dijo..

-chicos, esto no está a discusión, es algo que yo tengo que decidir ya que es un reto impuesto a todas las agencias del país, es por así decirlo...- se quedó pensando en las palabras adecuadas- un concurso para ver qué agencia es la mejor tanto para convivir con las personas, como para relacionarse, en trabajo y fuera de él.

\- entonces es una orden, no una petición ¿cierto?- dijo con intriga y algo de afirmación kyoko

-así es, es una orden para ren y una misión de la sección Love me para ti mogami

-muy bien presidente si así lo quiere lo haré, pero no pienso estar en la misma habitación que el- dijo enojada e intrigada ya que no había mencionado nada de eso el presidente y comenzaba a preocuparse por ello.

-no claro que no, ren, debes despejar el cuarto que tienes abarrotado de cosas inservibles en tu apartamento para que se quede, te doy una semana para eso, mientras mogami empaca tus pertenencias y el lunes por la noche pasara ren por ti para llevarte al apartamento e instalarte, para comenzar a vivir ahí durante aproximadamente 2 meses – sonrió con malicia, algo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

-presidente y yo que tengo que ver con todo esto- pregunto un yashiro muy intrigado

-tu mi querido compañero, te encargaras de las agendas de ambos, obviamente nadie debe saber que mogami es actriz ya que no podíamos poner a cualquier fan loca con ren se decidió así.

-pero si ella participa en TV ¿no la reconocerán de inmediato?

-no mi estimado, ya que esta niña es casi irreconocible por más que actué en dramas, vídeos promocionales, comerciales o incluso en modelaje- dijo con orgullo- todo lo que tenemos que hacer es devolverla a su forma natural, entendiste mogami.

-si presidente para el lunes estaré como cuando me encontró…- dudo un poco y pregunto.- presidente… ¿Qué pasara con lo que me dijo al empezar a trabajar aquí? ¿Tendré que exponerme?

-ohh… claro que no niña, de eso me encargare yo, el martes por el día, enviare a alguien para que arregle todo.

En esos momentos kyoko llevaba el cabello corto y de un color cobrizo, ella también tenía algunas perforaciones que hizo solo por curiosidad pero que no dejo cerrar para cuando las necesitara (si las necesitaba claro), solo el presidente y sawara conocían su verdadera apariencia ya que ellos fueron quienes la encontraron después del examen para la beca que tubo, su apariencia se mantendría en secreto ya que no quería que gente "no deseada" (sho) se enterara que era ella.

Ella solo asintió en un movimiento rápido con la cabeza.

-Muy bien chicos eso es todo pueden irse, excepto tu ren tenemos que hablar de algo más.

 **POV KYOKO:**

Debía salir de ahí, era todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento, ya que no aguantaba las ganas de golpear a ese oji-san, al principio me dio la impresión de que podríamos llevarnos bien, pero al parecer solo lo imagine, él no es de las personas a las cuales les agrada ayudar o cuidar a otras.

Bueno al menos solo tendré que aguantar esto por un tiempo, acepte por petición del presidente no por otra cosa, pero que no crea que voy a llevarme bien con él, y menos después de lo que dijo de tener que cuidarme, lo último que quería era tener que soportar a otro hombre en mi vida.

Aaahhh- suspiro

Bueno al llegar a casa tendré que ayudar a los dueños y luego les contare todo el embrollo en el que me ha metido el director.

Maldito oji.-san arruino mi día- dijo en voz baja, antes de entrar a la casa y empezar con sus labores en el restaurante.

 **FIN POV KYOKO**

Al salir ren de la oficina, se limitó a ir donde yashiro para su siguiente trabajo y después a su departamento, ya que tenía muchas cosas que arreglar.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS….

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad, ambas personas se dedicaban a sus trabajos, ella, a la escuela, sus prácticas de canto y actuación, así como también a las de cocina aunque a esta última casi no asistía ya que las clases de primer grado no las necesita, sabía todo lo que se necesitaba para incluso saltárselas hasta el tercer curso e incluso para graduarse pero quería seguir disfrutando la cocina así que solo asistía a las prácticas de estas.

Ren mientras tanto se dedicó a sus series, dramas, películas y algunas cesiones de modelaje en los que aparecía, adelantando unas cuantas para poder realizar la limpieza de la habitación, ya que tenía cosas importantes que no quería que nadie tocara por lo cual no contrato personal para ello.

Cuando menos lo esperaron ya faltaba solo una hora para que ren pasara por su compañera o martirio como el la llamaba en su mente, mientras kyoko apenas se le había ocurrido empacar ya que no se mostraba en lo más mínimo motivada para ello, durante toda la semana, cosa que le dio gracia ya que en realidad no quería dejar su vida por 2 meses o hasta que al presidente se le pasara por la cabeza dejarla libre de ese hombre.

Al llegar ren al darumaya se encontró con perro (akita) de color rojizo y sus ojos de dos colores diferentes uno de un color verde bosque y el otro un color muy lindo como la miel, esto le llamo mucho la atención ya que hay muy pocos perros con ese tipo de apariencia, entro por el restaurante que aún seguía en servicio a pesar de ser ya muy tarde (1:00am).

-Bienvenido...- se escuchó a lo lejos, se asomaba una linda chica con coletas muy pequeñas la cual estaba vestida como mesera tradicional y mostraba una sonrisa muy alegre, algo que le sorprendió ya que desde el día que la conoció, nunca la había visto sonreír así.

-ohh, es usted pase, en un minuto me cambio y bajo con mis cosas- dijo algo malhumorada ya que todavía le faltaba tiempo para cerrar al restaurante

\- no te preocupes puedo esperar a que termines- comento con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-bueno entonces pase, no falta mucho para eso, pero quiero terminar de ayudar al menos hoy, y despedirme- dijo triste.- así que porque no viene conmigo, ¿quiere un poco de té o algo de comida?- pregunto intrigada.

-si no te molesta podría ser solo una taza de café por favor

-sí, no hay problema.- se dirigió a la cocina y la prepara, para enseguida llevarla y darle el control remoto, para distraerlo en lo que terminaba.- si necesita algo no dude en llamarme.

Al terminar el trabajo…

-disculpe tsuruga-san, podría ayudarme a bajar algunas cosas es que son un poco pesadas- dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿ya terminaste el trabajo?- pregunto algo sorprendido por la rapidez de esta.

-si, solo me faltaba terminar de atender 3 mesas y okami-san me dejo libre después de eso

-muy bien, te sigo

Al llegar a la recamara se topó con un hermoso gato color gris con blanco y rallas negras como un tigre, y unos lindos ojos azules claros como el agua y muy pero muy peludo.

-Es muy lindo, ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto fascinado el actor

-se llama garritas, es un gato siberiano, me lo regalaron mis amigas en mi cumpleaños el año pasado- dijo alegre y con los ojos como estrellitas al recordarlo.

-espera, es tuyo…-dudo antes de seguir diciendo.- eso significa…- no pudo terminar con la pregunta ya que fue interrumpido.

-si el ira conmigo, al igual que koda, el akita que esta fuera- dijo con alegría y burla al ver la cara del actor.

-espera, el presidente jamás me dijo nada de cuidar a dos animales y aparte a ti- contestaba muy enojado por la falta de información.

-pues el presidente me dio autorización, yo se lo comente al día siguiente de la reunión y él no se negó, solo me dijo que la condición era que mantuviera limpio y los cuidara yo- sonrió- cosa que hago aquí a diario, ya que por el restaurante no se puede estar sucio.

-aahh, ese presidente no me comento nada, muy bien terminemos con esto hay que irnos, el gato estará en tu habitación y de ahí no saldrá, el perro puede estar en el resto del departamento ya que necesita más espacio pero tendrás que limpiar cualquier suciedad. ¿Entendiste?

-si, si, no tienes que decírmelo de todas formas yo tengo que cuidarlos son mi responsabilidad.

-amm… muy bien, ohh valla, ¿tocas la guitarra?- pregunto asombrado, ya que el presidente no quiso contarle nada de ella cuando le pregunto.

-si, también el piano y un poco la batería, pero solo tengo esta guitarra y ya está un poco vieja así que solo la uso muy poco, acostumbro hacer mis tareas de música en el salón de prácticas ya que no quiero gastarla más.

-es grandioso, bueno bajemos esto a la camioneta y vayámonos, tienes donde llevar a la pelusa esa- pregunto dando una pequeña sonrisa al ver el semblante de la chica.

-si y no se llama pelusa- comento inflando las mejillas.- pero koda tendrá que ir en el asiento ya que el no tiene jaula, ¿no hay problema?- pregunto algo nerviosa.

-no, de todas gormas la camioneta no es mía, es del presidente, si le pasa algo se lo tiene merecido por meterme en esto- dijo con algo de burla en sus palabras, pero se notaba también lo incomodo del ambiente.

Subieron todo al auto, se despidieron y partieron al que sería por un tiempo su nuevo hogar (temporáneo) uno que realmente impresiono demasiado a la joven, ya que a pesar de ser un departamento, este ocupaba todo el último piso y por ende la azotea también.

Subieron todo y lo acomodaron en el cuarto de huéspedes el cual estaba literalmente vacío, no había ningún mueble ni siquiera una cama o algo en que apoyarse.

-etto... tendrá de casualidad un futon para poder dormir..- pregunto algo aturdida por lo que veía (o no veía).

-ahh, eso no lo tengo hoy dormirás en el sillón- comento divertido ya que esto desoriento a la chica.

-pero se supone que dormiría en ese cuarto

-si pero hasta mañana tengo un descanso, ya que adelante mi trabajo, e iremos a comprar lo que necesites para el cuarto y pintura para decorarlo a tu gusto, pensé que estaría eso bien, no te parece.

-no, eso sería una molestia para usted y un desperdicio de dinero, ya que no estare mucho tiempo aquí, solo necesito una pequeña mesa y un futon- dijo sonrojada por lo que el hombre había dicho.

-no, el presidente me lo dijo, que tú tienes que estar cómoda, porque no sabe cuándo te iras de nuevo, que eso dependerá que como nos este yendo en el concurso, así que hay que ponerte cómoda y comprar lo necesario para ello.

-muy bien, entonces solo dejare a garritas ahí con sus cosas para que duerma y a koda también le pondré su cama.- dijo resignada, y con voz muy queda decía (hasta los animales dormirán mejor que yo) algo que ren no pudo descifrar.

-no te preocupes el sofá se puede hacer cama, pero no prometo que sea muy cómo, ya que en realidad nunca he dormido ahí.-decía con diversión.

-no hay problema, gracias por todo.

Y así ren se encargó de acomodar lo necesario en el sofá mientras kyoko se encargaba de las mascotas y al terminar esto cada uno se fue a recostar en sus respectivos lugares de descanso para esperar un nuevo día, deseando que todo esto solo fuera un sueño y se terminara lo más pronto posible.


	7. Nuevo día, nueva vida

**descargo de responsabilidad: ni skip beat, ni sus personajes me perteneces**

 **créditos al creador de la obra que se interpreta.**

 **el fragmento de la canción que interpreta kyoko es: "no vales mas que yo - La oreja de van gogh"**

 **disculpen las faltas ortográficas y disfruten el capitulo :)**

* * *

 _ **"L** **as personas cambian pero, su pasado NO"**_

* * *

La primera en despertar fue kyoko, ya que despertó con un fuerte dolor en la espalda por la incómoda posición en la que durmió (lo poco que durmió), se dio una ducha, alimento a las mascotas (a garritas la dejo salir del encierro) y limpio cualquier rastro de suciedad de ellos, esto no le tomo más de 15 minutos, así que se dispuso a preparar un desayuno, pero oh, sorpresa que se llevó al percatarse que en la cocina no había absolutamente nada (literalmente nada) estaba desierto, ni una migaja con la cual trabajar, así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, corrió hasta el cuarto principal y grito (si grito).

-TSURUGA-SAN!...-tocaba fuertemente la puerta- ABRA POR FAVOR!- su vos sonaba muy alarmada y desesperada, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para su interceptor.

Saliendo de la cama como una bala abrió la puerta sin percatarse que solo llevaba puesta la parte baja del pijama, ya que en esos momentos hacía un calor infernal.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto alarmado por el tono que uso la muchacha

-kyaaaaa… póngase algo de ropa- grito la chica tapándose los ojos y golpeándolo con el almohadón que usaba koda para dormir- playboy….!

-ya basta, tú fuiste la que me llamo tan temprano, a gritos, como si tu vida dependiera de ello Chīsana (pequeña) acaso no sabes comportarte por las mañanas- decía muy enojado y poniéndose la otra parte de la pijama.

-claro que sí, no fue mi intención, pero si hay un grave problema, NO… TIENE… COMIDA… nada absolutamente nada.

-claro que no, normalmente pido que la traigan o como en algún lugar.

-ohh, bueno dígame donde está la tienda más cercana iré a comprar algo para preparar el desayuno antes de que sea más tarde y tenga que preparar el almuerzo.

-no te preocupes por eso, por ahora pediremos algo y ya más tarde traeremos todo lo necesario- dijo molesto por haberlo despertarlo de esa manera y para algo que para él era prácticamente innecesario.

-bueno toma el teléfono, y solo marca a alguno de los restaurantes que hay pegados en la libreta ahí arriba- señalaba una pequeña mesa a un costado del sofá- iré a darme un baño, yo solo quiero unas tostadas y un huevo.

-pero eso no es un desayuno, y menos para un oji-san como usted, debe cuidar su salud- comentaba burlona, de alguna forma tenía que pagar haberle llamado pequeña.

\- ya basta de tonterías solo pide eso para mí y algo más para ti lo que quieras yo lo pagaré, y deja de llamarme de esa manera, no soy tan viejo- decía enojado y frunciendo el ceño.

-lo haré cuando usted deje de llamarme Chīsana, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho eso sabia.

-si, si dejare de hacerlo así que tú también ¿ok?

-está bien, ya váyase- dijo algo exasperada por su tono mandón.

Él se fue al baño y ella a hacer su pedido, en donde se sorprendió ya que de inmediato la llamaron por el nombre del oji-san, así que solo pidió lo que necesitaba y colgó para que no siguieran interrogándola con preguntas como, ¿es usted amiga de Tsuruga-san? Tal vez es su nueva novia?, o solo es su sirvienta?, cosa que en su mayoría ya le estaba exasperando más que nada porque dolían en su orgullo.

El desayuno marcho tranquilo y ren aprovechó para preguntar a kyoko…

-oye… ¿A qué hora entras a clases? Y ¿a qué hora sales de ellas?- pregunto, con un tono desinteresado.

-¿para qué quiere saberlo?- dijo desconfiada.

-¿sueles contestar una pregunta con otra?- dijo enojada, y antes de que ella contestara el comento.- para ir a comprar lo que te hace falta ¿no es obvio?

-no, no suelo hacerlo, pero me intriga que lo pregunte, y no es obvio la verdad, pero contestando a eso- dijo algo altiva ya que no le agradaba tener que dar cuentas a alguien ajeno a su vida- hoy gracias al presidente tengo el día libre, solo tengo que ir a entregar unas tareas que son importantes, a prácticas de cocina y actuación, eso en si no me toma más de tres horas.- contesto ya un poco más animada al mencionar sus prácticas.

\- bueno te acompañare a tus clases y de ahí nos iremos a hacer las compras ¿te parece bien?- pregunto con algo de duda, ya que kyoko no se mostraba muy conforme con esa propuesta.

-un actor de su talla, ¿no se aburrirá con puros estudiantes a su alrededor?- pregunto deseando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa y desistiera.

-no, no te preocupes por eso, además quiero ver tu actuación ya que solo pude escucharte cantar y pues en eso no podría ayudarte a destacar, y mucho menos en la cocina ya que de eso no se nada.

-bueno, como usted quiera pero si se aburre ya será su problema- aclaro resignada.

Durante el resto de la mañana kyoko se dedicó a terminar y adelantar algunos de sus trabajos, ya que tenía el tiempo para hacerlo. Ren solo repasaba sus trabajos y guiones.

A las 12 del medio día almorzaron (solo kyoko ya que ren no tenía hambre) y se dirigieron al instituto, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la sala de maestros a entregar todos los trabajos de ella y después se dirigieron al taller de cocina, en el que ya se encontraban casi todos los estudiantes y el profesor, que se dedicó a mostrarle a ren en donde podía esperar a kyoko (sin estorbar) hasta que terminara, el profesor dio las instrucciones para que enseguida comenzaran sus preparaciones…

-bueno chicos, como ya les había comentado esta práctica es más como un examen, hoy cocinaran un menú completo de comida francesa, a cada uno le di ya sus recetas y otros tendrán que improvisarlas, todos tendrán una hora exactamente para la preparación y montaje de sus tres platillos estos corresponden a las entradas, platos fuertes y postres, acompañado también por una bebida como maridaje* , tendrán diez minutos después de para presentarme los platillos y evaluarlos a todos, sin más que decir, comiencen chicos..- dijo alegre el profesor al ver que ninguno perdía tiempo en la elaboración de cada platillo.

-mogami-san ¿es buena?- pregunto intrigado ren al ver que la muchacha no mostraba ni un atisbo de duda en ningún momento de su preparación.

-Que si es buena…. Jajajaja claro que lo es, ella ha demostrado ser la mejor de los tres grados, incluso podría graduarse y comenzar a trabajar en el mejor hotel o restaurante del país.- dijo el profesor con orgullo al hablar de su alumna.

-woow, no sabía que era tan buena, y ¿Por qué no se ha graduado?

-no quiso hacerlo, dijo algo sobre que todo esto le serviría para seguir mejorando y que todavía tenemos cosas que enseñarle.

Al terminar el tiempo todos ya habían presentado sus platos excepto kyoko que solo esperaba a que la llamaran, ella siempre era la última ya que como decía el profesor era una de las mejores en la clase.

-muy bien mogami-san preséntame tus platos- dijo alegre el profesor.

-bueno los platillos que yo prepare son...- dijo los nombres señalando cada uno de sus platos.- de entrada Vichyssoise*, de plato fuerte _Gigot de pre-salé*, de_ postre Croissant* y para acompañar un vino pinot noir* Al terminar de presentar los platillos, el profesor se dio cuenta que había dos porciones de cada platillo a lo cual no dudo en preguntar…

-mogami-san, ¿a qué se debe que haya una porción más de cada platillo?

-ah, esa porción es para tsuruga-san ya que no almorzó nada por acompañarme hoy- comento algo enojada por no haber podido hacerlo comer el almuerzo en el departamento.

-muchas gracias mogami-san pero no era necesario que lo hicieras, en realidad no tengo hambre.- comento con una sonrisa radiante que derritió las piernas de muchas y algo de preocupación se notaba en ella.

-no es problema así que coma.- dijo burlona por el rostro que ponía el actor al ver la cantidad de comida. Por respeto a los presentes, ren comió absolutamente todo, dándose cuenta que estaba realmente delicioso y que no era pesado para su estómago.

-muy bien chicos eso es todo, los resultados los publicare mañana fuera del salón, asegúrense de verificarlos- dijo el profesor despidiendo a los alumnos que ya tenían completamente limpio el taller.

Después salieron casi como rayos a la práctica de actuación ya que esta se realizaba en un área alejada del taller de cocina y solo contaban con diez minutos para llegar. Ya estando ahí kurosaki-sensei comenzó a dar instrucciones a cada grupo para que dieran inicio a sus respectivos guiones, kyoko se alejó de su profesor y de ren, yendo al encuentro de sus dos compañeros de equipo, una era kotonami y el otro era Hikaru uno de los tres hermanos ishibashi. Ren, al conocer a kurosaki no se presentó, ya que ellos ya habían trabajado juntos en uno de los comerciales más famosos del mencionado y se atrevió a preguntar.

-ella-señalo a kyoko- ¿es buena?

-claro, pero eso lo tienes que ver- comento divertido por escuchar la misma pregunta que una vez le contesto a kuu.

-bueno- se dirigió a sus alumnos- comenzaremos con el grupo de kotonami ya que los tres tienen cosas que hacer después de esto, presénten la obra que les di la clase pasada sin errores y podrán marcharse. Ren se extrañó que les pidiera una toma perfecta de 15 a 20 minutos a unos chicos inexpertos, pero su perspectiva cambio al verlos actuar a la perfección.

-muy bien, nuestra obra se llama "Esa extraña cita"- dijo altiva kanae.

-Mariano será representado por hikaru-san, Elizabeth por kotonami-san y Camila por mí- dijo alegre kyoko, y así comenzó la obra.

Mariano no se atrevía a invitar a Camila. Aunque, desde que la conoció, había escuchado más veces un SÍ que un NO por parte de ella. Por ejemplo ella aceptaba siempre ir ayudarle a escoger el regalo de cumpleaños para Elizabeth o a ir con él y Elizabeth a la playa un fin de semana. Aunque una vez, cuando le pidió que lo acompañe a la playa a él solamente -ya que Elizabeth no podría ir porque estaba enferma-, Camila dijo que NO pues tenía que ir a visitar a su tía.

Según Mariano, su hermana le daba suerte con Camila de igual forma como cuando una vez Elizabeth lo convenció de que fuera a dar su examen final de álgebra incluso sin haber estudiado, ya que ella tenía el presentimiento de que iba a aprobar -por centésimas, pero aprobó-. Esa era su explicación. Estaba seguro de que si su hermana invitaba a Camila, ella aceptaría de todas formas y luego él podría conversar con ella a solas. Solo eso quería. No tuvo más alternativa que pedirle a su hermana, que fuera donde Camila y le dijera que vaya la siguiente noche a casa para cenar con ellos dos. Cuando Elizabeth regresó con la respuesta de Camila:

 **Mariano:** ¿Y? No me digas aún su respuesta ¡No me digas! Está bien, dime.

 **Elizabeth:** Pues dijo que sí, tonto. Yo ya te había dicho que sí. No sé por qué te complicas.

Eran las 8.15pm y Camila estaría por llegar. Él preparó todo. El suculento pollo a la naranja que había preparado durante toda la tarde, estaba todavía en el horno. A las 8.20 pm suena el portero eléctrico. Ella había llegado.

 **Mariano:** ( _sin poder esconder su entusiasmo)_ – Hola! Bienvenida, me alegro de verte, pasa.

 **Camila:** ( _un poco despistada, mirando sobre el hombro de Mariano extrañada como si buscara a alguien.)_ -Hola! -Con una sonrisa que se le veían los dientes, le entrega una botella-. He traído el vino.

 **Mariano:** -No hacía falta, pero gracias de todas maneras. ¿Lo bebemos ahora?

 **Camila:** -Vale.

Mariano llena las copas y se sientan en el sofá junto al gran ventanal.

 **Camila:** ( _alzando la copa para brindar)_ -Pero qué vista más bonita tienes, y qué hermosa está la noche…

 **Mariano:** ( _devolviendo el gesto_ )-Brindemos por eso, por la noche; ¡salud!

 **Camila:** ¿Y tu hermana? Pensé que ella cenaría con nosotros.

 **Mariano:** Ah. -un poco sorprendido y buscando palabras para contestarle-. ¡Elizabeth! -gritando un poco como si en realidad dijera "¿Qué?"-

 **Elizabeth:** Ya voy….

Los tres chocaron copas y con un mando a distancia Mariano pone música desde su iPod. De repente la luz se corta y juntos comienzan a llenar la sala de estaba un poco ebrio. Sirve la comida y mientras comían le pregunta a Camila:

 **Mariano:** -¿Crees en las casualidades?

 **Camila:** No, creo en el destino…

 **Mariano:** -¿Te puedo besar? Es que si no, voy arrepentirme el día de mañana sin saber qué hubiese pasado…

 **Camila:** ( _Sonrojada, con un suspiro que inspiraba duda, se quedó callada)_

 **Elizabeth:** _(mirando a Camila un rato, hasta que esta movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo tenuemente como si le estuviera dando permiso a Camila de besar a su hermano)._

Suave al principio hasta que lograron un ritmo donde sus mentes se entregaron completamente, Mariano se olvidó que su hermana estaba en el asiento de enfrente viendo todo. Durante unos minutos estuvieron explorándose y entendiéndose con simples miradas y gestos, y entonces vuelve la luz. Era tarde y Mariano todo un caballero:

 **Mariano:** -Es tarde, te acompaño hasta tu casa. Mañana me gustaría llevarte a un sitio que estoy seguro te gustará…

Camila le devolvió la respuesta con una mirada iluminada por el deseo y una sonrisa que lo dijo todo.

 **Camila:** -Vale, me encantan los paseos… Pero ahora estás ebrio y prefiero que tu hermana me lleve.

Cerrando la noche con un beso que encerraba mucho en su interior…

Al subir al auto:

 **Camila:** ¿Ya ves de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti?

 **Elizabeth:** Lo sé querida. Míralo de este modo: Ahora podremos pasar mucho más tiempo juntas sin que nadie sospeche de lo nuestro.

-muy bien como siempre chicos, pueden retirarse- decía con un ademan de la mano- kyoko hay que hablar por favor ven un segundo.

Ren sabía perfectamente de lo que kurosaki quería hablar con ella ya que él también había notado cierta duda y dificultad en la actuación de ella, pero en si había captado todo lo necesario de su personaje para llevarlo a cabo.

-kyoko se por el director que los papeles con romance no son mucho de tu estilo y que tienen un alto rango de dificultad pero, tienes que afrontar lo que sea que te impida avanzar en ese aspecto, captaste a la perfección los sentimientos y gestos pero al demostrarlos faltaba algo muy importante y eso en la actuación es crucial para que se vea realista.

-si lo entiendo sensei, intentare lograrlo a la próxima- decía apenada y enojada por no ser capaz de realizar aun ese tipo de escenas.

-bueno, si ya no tiene más que decir kurosaki-san, nosotros nos retiramos tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo ren despidiéndose con un además de la mano y kyoko con una reverencia para salir corriendo detrás de él.

-¿cuál es la razón por la cual no puedes interpretar esa clase de escenas?- dijo intrigado.

-¿sabela razón por la cual existe la sección Love me?- dijo con molestia, ya que no le agradaba hablar sobre eso- es para personas que han perdido un sentimiento importante y por ende no pueden interpretar dicho sentimiento.

-entonces…-dudo antes de seguir hablando.- ¿tu perdiste el sentimiento del amor?- pregunto con algo de interés y aflicción ya que el rostro de la chica se puso pálido.

-no, yo no sé lo que es ese sentimiento más allá de la amistad- dijo con desprecio pero no hacia el actor, sino como recordando algo (o alguien) en específico.

Ren en ese momento recordó la plática que tuvo con el presidente después de la reunión

FLASHBACK

-solo quiero que sepas algo importante de esa niña ren y que no la malentiendas con lo que acaba de decir hace un rato- dijo deprimido el presidente- ella ha sufrido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, no le gusta tratar esos temas, pero el que menos le gusta es el del amor ya que en el pasado nunca tuvo a alguien que se lo demostrara.

-pero presidente pensé que solo era un capricho suyo que ella siguiera en la empresa, una diversión.

-no, ella es excepcional en lo que hace o se propone pero me afligen unas palabras que me dijo en el momento que decidía sobre la sección…-comenzó a recordar y a narrarle a ren esas palabras.

[][]

-mogami-san, tienes mucho talento, pero a la hora de hablar de amor, no puedo evitar pensar que algo te falta.

-presidente puedo actuar cualquier papel, pero referente a ese sentimiento odioso no, por favor no insista con eso- dijo enojada.

Era la primera vez desde que la había conocido que ella le faltaba al respeto de ese modo.

-quiero que contestes una simple pregunta ¿de acuerdo niña?...

-muy bien presidente

-¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar al estar enamorada?-pregunto intrigado, a lo que la joven rápidamente contesto.

-lo peor que me puede pasar al estar enamorada…- pensó por una fracción de segundo y continuo.- es que a la otra persona se le acabe el amor o que simplemente no te corresponda en lo absoluto.- dijo despectiva poniéndose de pie y girándose, antes de retirarse comento.- es por esa razón que yo no quiero enamorarme, ni expresar ese sentimiento, jamás volveré a ser alguien a la que puedan utilizar y de la que puedan aprovecharse.

Lory la detuvo antes de que saliera y comento- una cosa más ¿Qué pasa con expresar amor fraterno?, recuerda que hay muchas clases de amor no solo el romántico…- se sorprendió al ver el vacío en los ojos de la chica y solo escucho con atención cada una de sus palabras.

-COMO… como expresar un sentimiento que jamás te han brindado y que jamás has experimentado en todo lo que llevas de vida.- sin más se soltó y salió del despacho.

[][]

Ren no podía creer lo que escuchaba, que una niña como ella dijera ese tipo de cosas sobre algo así, no es como si el apreciara tanto ese sentimiento pero nunca hablaría así de él.

-presidente…¿Qué es lo que le paso a esa niña para que diga algo así?- pregunto con tristeza y preocupación, algo que sorprendió a lory.

-no lo sé chico, pero debió ser algo muy grave para que ella diga algo como eso.

FIN FLASHBACK

-odias tanto al amor como para decirlo en ese tono, ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron para que lo odiaras tanto?

-no se confunda tsuruga-san…-dijo con nostalgia- no se trata de rabia, ni odio, lo mío es una cuestión de decepción, por esperar siempre lo que estaría dispuesta a dar…- dudo y continuo- deberíamos de apurarnos para alcanzar a comprar todo lo necesario no lo cree.

Ren no dijo nada más y se dirigieron al centro comercial ya que tendrían muchas cosas que comprar.

En lo que quedaba del día los dos se mantuvieron en un silencio cómodo, solo lo rompían para discutir las cosas que debían y no comprar, para las 7:30 de la tarde ya estaban de camino al súper mercado para ahí comprar la comida que sería para la semana, a lo cual ren se había negado ya que no era necesario que ella cocinara también para él, pero kyoko lo convenció diciendo que era para agradecer el tiempo que estarían compartiendo juntos (y para no malgastar el dinero).

Al llegar al apartamento se dispusieron a realizar sus deberes, ella limpio a las mascotas y sus desastres, cosa que ocurría la mayoría del tiempo cuando los dejaba a solas en un mismo lugar, y después preparo la cena que ren casi no toco para luego dirigirse a su habitación y leer sus guiones que necesitaría para el día siguiente.

Kyoko se sentía algo perturbada por la conversación que habían tenido horas antes, así que fue por su guitarra y se sentó en el sofá, ya que hasta el siguiente día llevarían todas las cosas que compraron, comenzó a tocar una melodía y comenzando con tarareos hasta convertirla en canción, recordaba todo lo que tuvo que sufrir por culpa de las personas que la habían rodeado a lo largo de su infancia.

-nanana…. (Melodía)….

 ** _Bajo las costuras sigo siendo de papel  
Te di mi alma escrita en cada atardecer  
Te di mi vida y la arrugaste sin leer  
Llevo tu fantasmas tatuados en mi piel  
Y tu desprecio paseando en el andén  
De mi memoria que no pierde nunca el tren  
Ni una noche más en vela  
Esperando al cazador  
Desorientado por la niebla y el alcohol  
Mientras al alba cae vacío el cargador  
Se acabó mirar al suelo cuando cruzo el callejón  
De tus miserias como si fuera mi error  
En mi tristeza nadie manda más que yo_**

En ese momento ren se dirigía a la cocina por algo de agua cuando escucho la melodía y se quedó petrificado al notar que, quien la estaba cantando era kyoko, la cual comenzaba a llorar, pero nunca dejo de cantar hasta el final de la canción.

 ** _Y por eso me voy  
Y por eso te digo  
Ni el mismo diablo  
Me hubiera hecho el daño  
Que me has hecho tu  
Y por eso me voy por eso te maldigo  
Pero antes quisiera decirte a la cara una vez sin temor  
Que en tu viaje al olvido  
Por el camino infinito  
Veras, veras como el viento que guarda mis gritos  
Te escupe a la cara todo mi dolor  
Cuando tu sientas frió  
En un rincón de los siglos  
Oirás lo que siempre le dice la luna al cobarde el sol  
Que tu no vales más que yo  
Que tu no vales más que yo  
Que tu no vales más que yo._**

Al terminar la canción ella ya no podía contener las lágrimas, que en algún momento se vio obligada a retener, fluyeron y no dejaron de hacerlo, hasta que se percató de la presencia de alguien, en ese momento se levantó rápidamente dejando su guitarra en el sofá y se fue lo más rápido que pudo al cuarto de huéspedes, quería estar sola.

Se ducho y, se sentó recargada en la puerta hasta que unos golpes en ella la sacaron de sus pensamientos, ella solo abrió sin decir nada y dejando la puerta abierta siguió en su mundo. Pensando y pensando hasta que una voz la saco de nuevo.

-¿no te sientes sola al estar aquí?- pregunto interesado en lo que ella podría contestar, se esperaba una reacción fuerte incluso que lo echara pero no esa que tuvo, ni como contesto.

-no tsuruga-san, mi soledad no depende de la presencia o ausencia d las personas; al contrario, oído a quien roba mi soledad, sin a cambio, ofrecerme compañía de verdad- estaba triste y la que hablaba en realidad no era ella si no sus sentimientos, su tristeza- si no me ofrecerá eso, le pido de favor que se retire- en ese momento ya no mostraba aquel sentimiento, solo reflejaba determinación, para que él se fuera y la dejara en su soledad.

-yo podría ofrecerte esa compañía, no sé por lo que estés pasando o por lo que ya hayas pasado, pero si puedo ser de ayuda…- no pudo continuar ya que ella lo interrumpió.

-no, usted no entendería, ni la mitad de lo que siento así que le pido por favor que se vaya.

Al escucharla con tanta tristeza acumulada, su lado suave y caballeroso no tardó en hacerse presente, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, así que al contrario de lo que la chica le dijo que hiciera, se colocó a un lado de ella y le dijo.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco de porque tienes esa cara? Y ¿Por qué no te agrada hablar sobre cosas como el amor?.

Ella no contesto, se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la sala, tomo su guitarra y sin más salió a la azotea cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrándose koda salió corriendo hacia el ruido y ren noto que en su hocico llevaba una pequeña bolsita blanca con estampados de flores y pájaros.

Kyoko solo quería estar sola, poder pensar y tranquilizarse, en el momento que tomo la guitarra se dio cuenta que faltaba algo, algo muy importante y dispuesta a recuperarlo se levantó del lugar en el que se encontraba y se dirigió a la puerta, al estar cerca escucho que koda ladraba y rasguñaba la puerta desesperado, así que abrió la puerta y lo dejo salir a la azotea con ella, cuando noto la presencia de ren solo se alejó junto al perro y lo dejo atrás.

Tanto koda como kyoko se sentaron cerca de una barandilla y en ese momento el perro soltó lo que llevaba con él, entregándoselo a la muchacha, ella alegre se abrazó a la pequeña bolsita y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras llamaba un nombre.

Ren al escucharla, se quedó paralizado, no encontraba como acercarse ya que la sorpresa fue mayor cuando de la pequeña bolsita caía una hermosa piedra azul con destellos purpuras muy hermosa y con ella cayeron también las dudas de ren sobre lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

Y si creyó que la cara de esa chica no podría empeorar se equivocó por completo, ya que cuando se acercó lo suficiente a ella para poder hablarle sonó el teléfono de kyoko, quien tenía una expresión totalmente vacía como si no tuviera vida, cuando recobro un poco de cordura contesto.

*¿Qué quieres?- pregunto enojada y con un aura que no presagiaba nada bueno.

*tienes el descaro de preguntar algo así, niña estúpida, ¿Qué es eso que no estás viviendo en el restaurante y en cambio comenzaras a vivir con ese acto rucho?- comento con el mismo tono que la chica.

*Ese no es asunto tuyo, así que, si solo llamaste para eso ahórrate el dinero y el tiempo ¿quieres?, no estoy con ánimos ni siquiera para escucharte- dijo mucho más irritada a punto de colgar cuando sintió una mano arrebatándole el teléfono.

*no te atrevas a colgar el maldito teléfono o sino….- no pudo terminar ya que una voz lo sorprendió.

*o sino ¿Qué?... ¿Quién demonios eres? Y ¿Por qué estas marcando este número a tan altas horas de la noche?...-dijo sumamente molesto, más que nada por interrumpir algo que aun ni siquiera comenzaba.

*que ¿Quién soy? Acaso no lo sabes con solo escuchar mi voz, soy fuwa sho y tu quién demonios eres, bueno eso no importa solo dale el teléfono a esa chica tonta y sin atractivo.

*mira no me interesa si eres un cantante o un maldito pavo, deja de molestar a mi novia y no vuelvas a marcar ¿escuchaste mocoso estúpido?- dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que decía por el enojo y también sin percatarse de la cara de asco y sorpresa que tenía kyoko.

*si novio, jajajajja no me hagas reír ella es una estúpida, nadie siquiera la querría como amiga.- dijo con desprecio y burla.

*mira no voy a discutir nuestra vida privada con un idiota y menos un desconocido, así que solo déjale de una buena vez sí, y si ella vive con migo o no eso no es de tu incumbencia.

*espera entonces tu eres…- no termino de decir ya que de nuevo fue interrumpido.

*si y lo siento tengo cosas que hacer, estas advertido ¿entendiste?- comento por último y colgó muy enojado y lleno de dudas.

-usted ¿qué cree que está haciendo?- dijo alterada- no tiene… ningún derecho… ahh... ahh…-kyoko comenzaba a llorar y a quedarse sin aire por la impresión tanto de la llamada como del comentario que el actor había hecho.

-yo solo trataba de ayudarte, acaso no sabes qué clase de expresión tenías.- recrimino sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba frente a él.

Kyoko al intentar levantarse para poder bajar por su medicina cayó al suelo en un sonoro golpe, y en ese momento ren lo noto, la palidez en la piel de la chica, la respiración entre cortada y comenzaba a llorar por la falta de aire.

-oiee ¿Qué te pasa?...-dijo asustado- ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿necesitas tu medicina?- preguntaba sin saber qué hacer con la situación.

-una… una. Ambulancia..- termino de decir y en ese momento se desmayó.

* * *

N/A estas son las referencias acerca de los platillos que cocino kyoko

Entrada Vichyssoise (sopa de origen francés, a base de puerros, cebolla, nata, patata, y leche, entre otros ingredientes.) Plato fuerte _Gigot de pre-salé (_ pierna de cordero asada que se sirve con una guarnición de alubias verdes o patatas fritas.) Postre Croissant(es un bollito de repostería con forma de media luna, elaborado con levadura, hojaldre y mantequilla, de origen austriaco.)

Bebida pinot noir (El nombre deriva de las palabras francesas _pine_ (piña) y _noir_ (negra))

Maridaje: es el proceso de _casar_ metafóricamente a un alimento con un vino con la intención de realzar el placer de comerlos.

espero que les haya gustado y que sigan este fic

saludos aly :)


	8. brisa preludio de la tormenta

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: ya saben que skip beat no es mio, ni sus personajes lo serán jamas :,(_**

 ** _Disfruten el capitulo, espero les guste._**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Me encuentro solitario cuando busco una mano y sólo encuentro puños."_**

* * *

[ _Esta oscuro, tengo miedo, ¿dónde estoy?, que alguien…. Que alguien me ayude.]_

-espera despierta, no te duermas, mírame…- gritaba alterado ren mientras llamaba a emergencias.

Al terminar la llamada cargo a kyoko y la llevo hasta la planta baja para esperar a la ambulancia, al bajar solo le coloco un abrigo y salió al escuchar en su puerta como alguien tocaba y le gritaba que si necesitaba ayuda, ya que había paramédicos diciendo que eran específicamente para ese departamento, salió corriendo con kyoko en brazos e ignoro por completo al portero ya que era urgente la ayuda.

-señor póngala en la camilla la llevaremos lo más rápido posible- dijo un paramédico al ver al actor- no se preocupe puede venir con nosotros así, si la joven despierta no se alterara al no ver a nadie familiar.

-si muchas gracias- subieron todos y rápidamente llegaron al hospital, donde atendieron rápidamente a la chica.

Mientras tanto ren llamaba al presidente y a yashiro para que llegaran enseguida, ya que el de la enfermedad sabía demasiado poco como para hacerse cargo el solo.

 _*presidente- decía alterado ren_

 _*si, que pasa ahora muchacho no me vengas otra vez con el cuento de que no la quieres ahí contigo porque no voy a cambiar de opinión- decía lory sin prestar atención e interrumpiendo rápidamente cualquier comentario de ren._

 _*presidente… escúcheme… es mogami-san… ella está en el hospital por favor venga rápido, le mandare el nombre del hospital, yo no sé lidiar con esta situación…_

 _*que rayos rápido ren mándala, enseguida estaré ahí- colgó alterado y enojado lory_

 _ **EN EL HOSPITAL**_

Ren vio que el doctor salía y enseguida escucho...

-familiares de mogami kyoko

-si, como esta ella

-¿es su familiar o tutor? - pregunto intrigado por el actor frente a él.

-está a mi cuidado, ¿como esta?

-bueno ella…- dudo y continuo diciendo- está en estos momentos con un respirador de mascarilla para estabilizarla ya que por falta de oxígeno perdió por completo el conocimiento y si hubiese seguido así podría haber sufrido más daños.

En ese momento lory llego y escucho el estado de la chica lo cual preocupo demasiado al hombre.

-necesito hacerle unas preguntas ya que ella sigue inconsciente pueden acompañarme por favor- les dio una indicación con la mano hacia la oficina.

\- tu padre esta enfadadísimo por esto ren- murmuro lory

-QUE RAYOS, LLAMO A MI PADRE- grito alterado ren, al darse cuenta de la mirada reprobatoria de ambos hombres dijo en un susurro- hablaremos más tarde de esto.

-miren, no quiero alarmarlos, pero la señorita no tiene expediente médico aquí en tokyo así que si no se con exactitud su situación médica, no poder tratarla si en algún momento lo necesitara- explico el medico tranquilo- necesito que contesten algunas preguntas por favor.

-si lo que necesite doctor- dijo lory preocupado.

-bueno primero que nada, necesito saber que enfermedad le diagnosticaron, que tan grave es y desde cuando la padece, nosotros podríamos realizar estudios para todo esto pero nos tomaría demasiado tiempo, tiempo que la joven en realidad necesita para mejorar.

-bueno lo que se, es que la enfermedad la padece desde los nueve años, y que es asma bronquial, no sé qué tan grave la padezca ya que como usted mismo lo dijo no tiene expediente médico aquí y ella en si no habla al respecto.

-espere me está diciendo que no saben nada de su enfermedad, entonces ¿quién sabe sobre ella?- pregunto incrédulo el doctor.

-solo la joven que tiene en esa cama- señalo lory la puerta de la habitación.

-esto no es posible si ella no despierta no podemos tratarla, necesito que su padre o su madre vengan de inmediato, ellos deben de saber más de esta situación, o algún familiar que pueda darme esa información.

\- lo lamento doctor, pero todo el que venga y la conozca, sabrá exactamente lo mismo de información, solo ella entiende y conoce por completo su enfermedad- y lory palideció al recordar la mención de la madre de la chica- doctor puedo hacerle una pregunta, ¿para qué necesita que este la madre de kyoko?

\- eso es porque es su tutora legal y sin su firma no podremos darla de alta del hospital- dijo nervioso ya que este asunto se estaba complicando cada vez más- ¿pueden contactarla?

-me temo que no, y por favor no le mencione esto a ella cuando despierte, me encargare de todo lo relacionado, su madre la dejo a nuestro cuidado y tengo su tutoría pero es solo por trabajo- dijo afligido, ya que eso no le daba poder en estos casos- su madre no la quiere cerca por eso no lo mencione se lo pido doctor.

-lo siento pero…- fue interrumpido por un grito, y de inmediato los tres hombres fueron a donde se generó tal.

 **EN LA HABITACIÓN**

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta y gracias a la ayuda de una enfermera y obviamente de sus "encantos" logro encontrar la habitación que buscaba, al entrar se encontró con una muchacha de cabellos cortos y cobrizos, lo cual le extraño y volvió a preguntar a la enfermera.

-¿está segura que es ella?

-si ella es mogami kyoko, joven- dijo la enfermera

Con una ademan de la mano hizo que la enfermera saliera y él se dirigió rápidamente a la cama.

-vamos levántate sé que no estas dormida- dijo con aires de grandeza- no eres buena ni para mentir en un hospital.

Al no recibir respuesta por tercera vez se exaspero y la movió bruscamente del hombro hasta que por fin la muchacha despertó.

-ya era hora, vístete nos vamos- dijo con arrogancia

-¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Qué HACES TU AQUÍ?- dijo enojada- no sé qué es lo que quieres pero lárgate.

Al escucharla decir eso, el chico enojado la tomo del brazo y la jalo fuera de la cama, arrancándole sin ninguna preocupación cables y mascarilla que tenía la chica.

-nos vamos ahora

-ya basta suéltame, me estas lastimando

-es el colmo- la empujo hacia la pared sin darse cuenta del daño que le causo y apretaba fuerte mente sus muñecas- crees que puedes andar por donde tú quieras y con quien tú quieras, eres mía y si digo que nos vamos es porque…- el grito de la chica lo interrumpió y en el momento 3 hombres entraron a la habitación.

-¿qué está pasando aquí? Y ¿Quién es usted?- dijo intrigado el doctor al ver al muchacho en frene de él y al percatarse de que kyoko estaba frente a este enseguida dijo- suéltela está enferma y no debe alterarla.

\- ella no está enferma y se va a ir de inmediato de aquí.

\- ya basta suéltame, estas lastimándome.

Al escuchar esto ren en un segundo, se plantó en frene del chico, lo zafo del agarre que tenía en kyoko y lo tiro al suelo, tomo a la chica y la llevo a la cama.

-quien rayos eres y que haces aquí, te pregunto el doctor hace un momento, contesta- grito enojado.

-eso tú ya lo sabes ¿no? Tsuruga-san- comento altivo

-no, no lo sé así que habla.

-ya basta- dijo kyoko con un poco de dificultad- lárgate de aquí sho si no quieres que en este instante llame a tus padres y les cuente todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora- al ver el semblante del chico ella sonrió- solo vete- dijo más tranquila.

Sin más sho se levantó y antes de salir choco su hombro contra el de ren y dijo en voz alta.

-hablaremos cuando salgas de aquí, ¿me escuchaste?

-no ella no hablara contigo ni ahora ni nunca así que lárgate

-eso lo veremos- y se fue como un huracán a su paso, dejando solamente destrucción y tristeza.

El doctor en seguida se posición para revisar a kyoko y que todo estuviera bien ya que acababa de despertar y temía que su salud fuera peor de lo que parecía, y aprovecho para preguntar todo lo que debía para poder tratarla.

-mogami-san, te encuentras bien, o todavía te sientes mal- pregunto un tanto preocupado

-me encuentro…- lo medito y contesto- enojada, triste y enferma

-puedo preguntar por la razón- en su rostro demostraba que no solo estaba preocupado por ella sino también por lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes.

-usted lo sabe mejor que nadie, ¿quiere que lo numere?, en primer lugar que tomara una llamada que no le correspondía, en segundo que dijera a ese idiota que soy su novia, en tercero que tuviera el descaro de enojarse conmigo por eso, en cuarto….- fue interrumpida por la mano de ren en su boca y su mirada asesina cubierta por una sonrisa caballerosa que heló su cuerpo.

-ok, me disculparías por todo eso, lo hice por la cara que pusiste en ese momento, odio que traten mal a una chica.

-no hay problema- logro articular ya que este dejo de mirarla y de cubrir su boca- pero… presidente puedo pedirle que me deje regresar a kyoto.

Al escuchar esto ambos hombres se sorprendieron uno por tal petición ya que ella misma había dicho que no regresaría hasta que pudiera debutar y el otro por la sorpresa de lo que escuchaba ya que tenía sospechas de quien era y que la conocía pero en ese momento se desvanecieron por completo.

-pero para que quieres regresar mogami-san- dijo incrédulo ren

-eso es para hablar con mi doctor particular y pedirle una copia de mi expediente ya que creo por eso estamos teniendo problemas en este momento, no quise que nada de esto pasara.

-no se preocupe jovencita, el único problemas será…- miro a lory, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y continuo- es que para darte de alta tiene que ser en específico tu tutor legal- los tres hombres vieron palidecer a la chica.

-pero… pero ella jamás vendrá- dijo con la mirada perdida- no puede hacer una excepción- rogo.

-lo siento eso no es posible- comento algo desubicado el doctor- tiene como contactarla

\- si, podrían dejarme a solas con el presidente por favor- dejo claro que sería algo totalmente privado y no podían escuchar, así que tanto ren como el doctor salieron de la habitación.

-¿quieres que la contacte?

-no, yo lo haré, puede prestarme el teléfono y salir

\- claro toma, si tienes algún problema házmelo saber y lo arreglaremos- dijo entregando el teléfono para después salir al igual que los dos hombres anteriormente.

Marco el teléfono que a pesar de no marcar en ningún momento durante cinco años (ese fue su último encuentro) recordaba a la perfección, tardo alrededor de diez minutos hablando y al terminar solo colgó y llamo al presidente para que entrara.

-vendrá en una hora, aunque todavía no me den de alta, quiere hablar con usted y entregarle algo, dice que dejemos de molestar por cada pequeñez que pase- el semblante de la muchacha parecía sin vida sus ojos de la misma manera, no reflejaban nada, ren lo noto y sintió unas enormes ganas de consolarla pero se contuvo.

Ninguno dijo nada más, kyoko se sentía cansada así que en menos de veinte minutos se quedó dormida a la espera de lo que su madre les diría a ellos ya que a ella le quedo más que claro de que quería hablar con el presidente, el tiempo transcurrió rápido, demasiado para el gusto de kyoko pero mientras más rápido se terminara era mejor para ella.

Ren ya había hablado con yashiro el cual tenía tiempo esperando fuera, y le pidió que liberara su agenda por una semana ya que tendría muchas cosas que hacer y el presidente le pidió que también avisara en la escuela (a sus maestros por supuesto) que por cuestiones de salud no podría asistir, así lo hizo y en quince minutos todo lo requerido estaba listo (muy eficiente a mi parecer xD).

Se escuchó en los pasillos una voz femenina, discutiendo con una voz masculina, esta solo comento dos a tres cosas, entrego unos papeles para que el otro los firmara y se fue del lugar sin siquiera decir o dedicar una despedida.

-ya se fue verdad

-si ya se fue, te comento para que vendría- dijo algo intrigado

-si, le dio los papeles, y la custodia completa- dijo triste pero sin querer demostrarlo

-así es, pero si tu no quieres que la tenga podemos hacer algo para tu emancipación…- fue interrumpido por otra voz.

-de que se trata todo esto, como que la custodia de ella ahora la tiene usted, porque no se preocupó en absoluto por siquiera ver como se encontraba, que no se entró de lo que paso…- decía molesto ren, pero al instante fue cortado por kyoko.

-disculpe tsuruga-san, pero esto no le incumbe y le agradecería que no se metiera en mi vida privada, solo le diré esto, ella siempre ha sido así, siempre ha buscado la forma de deshacerse de mí y hoy la encontró, es muy simple- comento fríamente- ella no me quiere y nunca lo ha hecho, ni siquiera espero que lo haga, presidente lo que quiera hacer usted con mi custodia lo aceptare, gracias por todo esto- sonrió y volvió a recostarse para caer rendida al sueño.

Al día siguiente dieron de alta a kyoko y se fueron al departamento, ren se encargó de llevarla ates a almorzar algo ya que era un poco tarde, y no quería que por el momento ella se esforzara en algo innecesario, al llegar al departamento se encontraron con una gran sorpresa fuera de él.

-ot…oto-san, ¿qué haces aquí?, no me avisaste que vendrías- dijo alegre al encontrarse con el actor nuevamente- debiste llamar para tener preparada la comida.

-no, como podría hacer que mi pequeña cocinara cuando está enferma, esta vez yo te cocinare y consentiré durante una semana, ¿qué te parece?

-me encantaría…- grito mientras corría para darle un gran abrazo ya que lo había extrañado, aunque en realidad no habían dejado de llamarse- y ¿Dónde está oka-san? ¿No vino contigo?- pregunto intrigada y muy entusiasmada ya que le habían prometido que vendrían en algún momento pero juntos.

-si pero ella fue a atender unos asuntos con el boss, dijo que no te dejara moverte de la cama hasta que ella llegara, también ira a hacer algunas compras, así que tardara un rato- dijo divertido por la cara que puso ren al comentar lo de que "llegaría".

-bueno entremos que está comenzando a refrescar un poco

-oh, sí claro, no queremos que recaigas por el clima, por cierto porque estás viviendo con el- mostraba su enojo hacia ren ya que el presidente no le había comentado nada sobre ese acuerdo entre los tres- y porque no me lo dijiste cuando hablábamos, no me quieres acaso, no confías en mi- kuu le lanzaba una mirada de cachorro abandonado, lo que hizo que a esta se le saltara el corazón solo de verlo.

-claro que lo hago, solo que pensé que el presidente te mantendría al tanto, ya que él fue quien me metió en esto- dijo mientras señalaba todo el departamento y a ren en el transcurso.

-bueno ya hablare con el después mientras ve a tomar un baño y recuéstate, enseguida te llevare la comida

-no hace falta ya comimos de camino aquí Hisuri-san

-aahh, bueno entonces cuando tengas hambre me lo haces saber ¿ok?

-claro oto-san…-rallos no tengo una cama ni nada en donde dormir, pensó alarmada mirando a ren

\- recuéstate en mi recamara cuando las cosas lleguen las meteremos en tu recamara y si quieres te mueves a tu cuarto

-gracias tsuruga-san, pero estaré cómoda en el sofá como la última vez…

-¿Qué? Tú, ¿dejaste que mi pequeña durmiera en el sofá?, que clase de hombre hace algo así

-no es nada yo lo acepte ya que no tenía futones, no te preocupes oto-san solo es por un rato- comento conciliadora para que no armara alboroto- de todas formas quiero estar contigo y con oka-san, así que está bien así- sonrió y se fue al baño para relajarse un poco.

Durante l tiempo que kyoko estuvo en el baño pasaron varias cosas, en primer lugar llegaron todas las cosas que ren y ella compraron para su habitación, en segundo llego juiena con un montón de bolsas tanto de ropa como de comida y cajas grandes y chicas que contenían una variedad de zapatos y joyas, con las cuales no se contuvo a pesar del precio, también entre la ropa llevaba lindos kimonos ya que escucho de kuu que a kyoko le gustaban mucho, y en tercera pero no menos importante, ren, si ren cocino junto a kuu para que la chica no fuera a ayudarlo por la cantidad de comida que prepararía, cosa que no salió del todo bien, dadas las habilidades gastronómicas que ren poseía; de esto habían pasado aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando kyoko salió y fue recibida con un fuerte abrazo de oso que la dejo sin aliento.

-disculpe Hisuri-san, no creo que sea buena idea apretarla así de fuerte, se está quedando sin aire- dijo alarmado ren al ver como kyoko comenzaba con dificultades para respirar.

-ooh, discúlpame querida, mi emoción fue mucho más fuerte que mi cabeza, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres sentarte?- vio como la chica asentía con la cabeza mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño apara-tito e inhalaba de el- es tu inhalador para controlar tu enfermedad.

-si… lo necesito… cada cierto tiempo- dijo con dificultad, y ren solo tomaba nota de los detalles que él no conocía de la enfermedad de la chica, los cuales eran demasiados.

-y que ha dicho el doctor, te recomendó algo

-no, aquí solo me controlaron, mañana voy a ir a Kioto para ver a mi doctor y traer mi expediente ya que nunca hago consultas aquí en tokyo, cada mes voy con el doctor para mis chequeos.

Todo ese día salió perfecto, kyoko recibió a jelly Woods novia del presidente la cual era una de las mejores estilistas en el medio tanto en el extranjero como en su país, esta le hiso el cambio completo de imagen, quedado como en un principio había llegado a ese lugar hace un año y medio, cuando seguía siendo esa niña frágil e inocente, que seguía a todas partes a aquel mal agradecido e insufrible hombre o como se le pueda llamar a ese (cosa).

Al día siguiente los cuatro, kuu, juliena, ren y kyoko se marcharon a kioto para hacer todo lo que debiera, a lo cual juliena aprovechó para vestir a su queridísima hija con un bello kimono verde esmeralda con el estampado de un dragón blanco con dorado, un obi que contrastaba perfectamente de un color negro y para fijarlo un lindo cordel de seda trenzado de color amarillo, de la misa manera la peino con un estilo trenzado el cual iniciaba en la parte delantera del lado izquierdo hasta terminar en la parte baja del oído derecho en un moño (cebolla en mi país) y adornado con una peineta con figuras de rosas y un colibrí.

Después de ir y realizar todo el papeleo, visitar a los señores fuwa y dar un paseo regresaron ese mismo día ya entrada la noche, así que decidieron cenar e ir a dormir ya que les esperaba una larga semana, en especial porque no tendrían nada que hacer durante esta (vacaciones de una semana) a excepción de kyoko a quien mandaban sus apuntes y tareas para entregar cuando regresase.

Los días fueron pasando hasta que la pareja Hisuri tuvo que marcharse, cosa que a kyoko no le agrado y a ren le alivio en sobremanera ya que tener a sus padres actuando junto a él que no tenían ninguna relación era algo agotador y más si estos tenían otra "hija" a la cual consentían, no quería admitirlo pero le tenía celos a ella que no debía fingir o actuar frente a nadie o eso pensaba el en ese momento, al ir a despedirlos al aeropuerto juliane jalo a ren.

-espero verte pronto kuon- le dijo en un susurro y abrazándolo- y cuida mucho a mi hija, espero que un día se convierta en tal- esto último si lo escucharon todos e hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

Cuando menos lo pensaron ya había pasado un mes desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos, a lo cual el presidente aprovecho la ocasión para realizar una fiesta en la que daría un anuncio importante; ren y kyoko habían participado en un drama llamado dark moon, en este ren tuvo problemas con el personaje y a su pesar fue ayudado por kyoko y su extraño amigo el pollo el cual conoció en TBM Estudios, el maldito pollo, si un pollo le había ayudado a darse cuenta que se estaba enamorando, y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que era de esa niña la cual hacía ya mucho tiempo conoció y con la cual se reencontró hacía apenas un mes, no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo, pero oso no evitaba que quisiera deshacerse de ella para no ponerla en riesgo, porque eso era tenerla viviendo con él un gran e inmenso riesgo.

El presidente dio a conocer la fecha, hora y lugar del evento tan esperado (solo por el), las lindas miembros de la sección LoveMe se encargarían de algunos arreglos y por supuesto del trabajo más difícil, conseguir entregar todas y cada una de las invitaciones, sin que ninguna fuera rechazada, y si eso no fuese peor el presidente las forzó a vestir como damas egipcias, muy reveladores para el gusto de cualquiera de las pobres tres jóvenes, a kyoko se le ordeno como extra escribir tres canciones las cuales cantaría en el evento, dos de estas tendrían que tener un significado especial y reflejar el daño que le hicieron en el pasado y la última tendría que reflejar un amor, así fuera correspondido o no.

FLASHBACK

 _-pero presidente, yo no quiero escribir sobre amor y mucho menos el no correspondido- dijo desanimada_

 _-debes hacerlo es importante para la ocasión…- medito un poco y continuo- y esto también te servirá para ver cuánto has progresado en la actuación ya que has podido actuar en algunos pv´s con escenas románticas o me equivoco_

 _-no, no se equivoca, pero… aah…- suspiro resignada- está bien entonces nos vemos ese día, pero no espere demasiado de mis actuaciones o canciones_

 _-en realidad las esperare con ansias- dijo como el mayor fan del mundo- hasta entonces mogami-kun_

 _-hasta el día del infierno presidente- dijo burlona y salió del lugar_

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

la gran inspiracion que tenia en un principio se fue por el caño jajja

hice lo que pude, espero que les guste a pesar de todo

saludos

 _ **Aly**_ nos leemos ヾ(TωT)Bye


	9. ya no estoy para ti Parte I

DDR: skip beat no me pertenece

* * *

 ** _Algunas personas "te aman" solo hasta cuando ya no les sirves_**

 ** _y su lealtad se termina cuando sus beneficios se acaban._**

* * *

 _Una semana restante para el gran evento que tiene preparado el presidente y las pequeñas marionetas a las que mueve sus hilos están desesperados y sin esperanzas sobre la cancelación del evento o un accidente, ni siquiera su imaginación da para nada en estos momentos._

Ya hace dos semanas que el presidente le había pedido tres canciones para el gran evento que estaba organizando, pero sinceramente, ella no sabía ni como comenzar, resignada busco ente sus canciones antiguas y de puro milagro encontró unas más o menos adecuadas a las cuales solo tenía que modificar un poco.

Los últimos días habían pasado con tranquilidad y calma, algo que le llamo la atención fue que precisamente alguien, no estaba del todo presente como en el mes que habían pasado juntos, de vez en cuando ren solo asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación para preguntarle alguna duda sobre música. **_[¿Porque tsuruga-san está preguntando sobre música?_ ]**, solo se dedicaba a rogar a los dioses que el presidente no lo involucrara en alguna locura suya.

Kyoko llevaba más de tres horas intentando hacer arreglos a las canciones, consiguiendo con ello casi terminar todas.

 **Cuarto de ren**

Lleva más de media semana intentando escribir una maldita canción y ni siquiera ha podido comenzar, (obra del presidente por supuesto) ren estaba frustrado ya que tenía muy poco tiempo para terminarla, si ese día no hubiese ido a su oficina nada de esto estaría pasando, o al menos eso quería creer.

 **FLASHBACK**

-Qué bueno que llegas muchacho- comento risueño y burlón- te he estado esperando para darte una gran noticia.

-Le dije que me retrasaría y…- dudo antes de proseguir, ya que la sonrisa de aquel hombre no le daba buena espina- ¿de qué quería hablar conmigo?

-bueno como sabrás o tal vez no, mogami-kun tendrá que escribir algunas canciones para el evento que tengo preparado, así que tu mi apreciado ren tendrás que actuar también y como creo que estás pensando…- espero por un momento para ver la reacción del actor, al no conseguir nada siguió- también tendrás que escribir una y cantarla el día del evento.

-de qué demonios está hablando, yo no sé absolutamente nada de música, como pretende que yo haga algo así- dijo con cara de molestia

-tendrás que arreglártelas muchacho, bueno nos vemos ese día, que tengas éxito muchacho- se despidió y fue directo a un cuarto para seguir su juego romántico.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

? ? tono de celular ? ?

-Demonios quien llama a estas horas, espero que no sea ese presidente idiota que no estoy de humor como para soportarlo.

*ren al habla- contesta cortante

*ren no contestes de ese modo la gente puede malinterpretar tu tono- dijo herido el presidente

*para que llama, no sabe que por su culpa me estoy quemando las neuronas

*claro que lo sé por eso te llamo, ahora escucha con atención- guarda silencio por un momento, eterno - unos conocidos y famosa banda me presto una de sus canciones para ti, te la mandare para que puedas aprenderla y ese día la cantaras, así que no te preocupes más- ren estaba en estado de matarlo o agradecer por ello así que dijo con un poco de alivio.

*gracias a los dioses casi me quedo sin cerebro con esto, bueno envíela que tengo poco tiempo para aprenderla, gracias y adiós- era mejor colgar rápido

Ya solo debía aprender la canción y listo.

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE TOKYO**

-porque diablos acepaste esta propuesta- decía muy enfadado

-es una gran oportunidad, me acaban de decir que uno de los mejores grupos estará ahí- comento la manager reprendiéndolo

-si lo sé pero ya te dieron el horario de cómo van a ir las presentaciones

-si mira – mostraba una hoja con los horarios y solo alcanzo a vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa- deja de pensar tonterías, sabes que habrá demasiada gente, no hagas nada estúpido

\- ya lo sé no tienes que decírmelo, me dedicare a lo mío, bueno me voy a hacer mi trabajo- se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se fue.

* * *

Perdon por la demora mucho trabajo poco tiempo. Es un poco corto pero espero les guste y sigan leyendo hasta el final

en unos días o tal vez si el tiempo me alcanza mañana subiré el siguiente capi :)

*ALY*


	10. Mi secreto Extra

DDR: skip beat no me pertenece

Disculpen la falta de ortografia estoy subiendo desde mi celular y es muy dificil.

* * *

" _Los secretos con el tiempo siempre son descubiertos._  
 _Cuanto consuelo encontraríamos si contáramos nuestros secretos."_

* * *

 **《** **Ren》**  
Los dias van pasando, deade que mis padres se precentaron para comprobar que la salud de kyoko estaba bien he intentado revelarle todo mi pasado, no se como, cuando llego esa oportunidad no pude hacerlo.  
En nuestro viaje de tres dias a guam fue de la misma manera por mas que llegamos a entendernos al convivir diariamente, siento que podria defraudarla, que ella no me perdonara jamas, el miedo siempre es mas fuerte, mis problemas del pasado y mis mentiras llenan parte importante de mi existencia y no se como culminar esta situacion.

Ella ha llegado a ser el salvavidas en la oscuridad de mi alma a pesar de que ella no me ve ni corresponde a estos sentimientos sigue conmigo apoyandome y cuidandome.  
Estoy decidido, ya no puedo ni quiero prolongarlo más tiempo voy a confesarlo, aunque su respuesta me destrulla y el alma se valla de mi cuerpo, a pesar de llegar a convertirme en un cascaron vacío , dejare que ella decida si perdonar y corresponder a estos sentimientos o deatruirme por conpleto y dejar que me hunda e mi propia oscuridad.

 _"Quien te hace daño es quien más te necesitará"_  
 **《** **Kyoko》**

He pensado en lo maravilloso que seria ablarle de lo que siento él ha sido la persona con la que pude formar algo parecido a una familia aunque al principio todo fuera caos aprendimos a convivr.  
Pero el miedo no desaparece, no se va nunca, prefiero que mis sentimientos sigan en mi caja de pandora, si él no lo sabe no habra que sufrir ni cambiar nada de lo que ya tenemos.  
Lo guardare, el no lo sabra y yo lo vere de lejos, aunque serca, lo apoyare si decide estar con alguien y le dare mi mejor sonrisa, pero el no se enterara, si lo descubre mi unica salida sera escapar o negarlo hasta que él lo acepte y lo creea.

Jamas deve de enterarce de eate mi secreto mas grande.

* * *

N/A: Este es un pequeño extra para darnos cuenta que uno de ellos quiere que todo cambie y ser mas sercanos pero al contrario el otro quiere que todo se auede como esta ya que es mas comodo y mejor para ella.

Esto es parte de la historia se desarrolla despues de guam pero aqui solo fueron en un viaje de tres dias para un pequeño corto en el que ambos trabajarian.

Espero lo diafruten y sigan leyendo :)

《Aly》


	11. ya no estoy para ti Parte II

DDR: skip beat no me pertenece

ahora si algo tardado y muy corto pero aquí esta el capitulo espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Tras la semana en la que kyoko se preparaba para el evento fatídico, había tenido mucho trabajo tanto por su tarea como por trabajo, pero no toda esa semana fue mala, el presidente le entrego personalmente el manuscrito de lo que sería próximamente una película, en la cual la habían pedido a ella para actuar, no le dio más detalle solo le dijo que leyera completo el libreto y le dio también la copia de un libro, en el cual se basaría la película.

Una de las tantas noches en las que kyoko subió a la azotea con garritas y koda acompañándola ren no podía quitarse la curiosidad de saber que era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención de ese libro y fue a hablar con ella.

-oye que es eso que te tiene tan distraída ¿tan interesante es?- la sorprendió y se sobresaltó con la presencia repentina

-rayos! No llegue de la nada me asusto, es un libro que no ve- contesto molesta por la falta de tacto del actor

-claro que sé que es un libro, pero de qué trata o porque lo lees tan determinada mente para ya casi terminarlo si apenas llevas tres días con el- se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que estuvo observándola desde ya hacía varios días (más de los que admitiría)

-oh, no se lo dije verdad, el presidente me dio esto- señalo el libro- y un libreto para participar en una película, así que estoy tratando de terminar esto rápido para poder entender mejor a los personajes, ya que el presidente no se dignó a decirme cual interpretaría- comento algo frustrada ya que en sí tendría que aprender todos los diálogos de todos los personajes ya que no tenía ningún detalle de cuál de todos actuaria ella.

-valla participaras en una película, eso es genial- lo decía sinceramente, le alegraba que ella fuera creciendo- ¿y de que trata?

\- a grandes rasgos, se lo contare así… _Paula es una adolescente de casi 17 años que encuentra el amor por primera vez en Internet. Después de estar dos meses hablando con Ángel, un joven periodista que trabaja en una revista de música, decide quedar con él y comprobar si lo que siente a través de la pantalla también lo experimenta con el cara a cara. Pero el chico llega tarde y, mientras espera, Paula conoce a Álex, un aspirante a escritor con una sonrisa maravillosa. A partir de ese momento comienza una historia de amores y desamores, de la que serán testigo "la Sugus", el grupo de amigas de Paula. Unas chicas desenfadadas, alegres y, a veces, difíciles de tragar (como los caramelos Sugus), que ayudarán a la protagonista a tomar decisiones importantes en aquellos días de marzo en un lugar de la ciudad._

\- parece interesante, pero entonces si no tienes la menor idea de cuál será tu personaje por qué no lo dejas para cuando te lo confirmen- pregunto algo intrigado

-porque prefiero tener al menos la menor idea de lo que voy a interpretar, así que aprenderé todo el libreto aunque tarde un mes en hacerlo si eso me ayuda a entender a todos los personajes, no quiero ser un estorbo para nadie solo por no saber qué personaje interpretare, así que crearé mi propio personaje de todos.

Esta respuesta conmociono a ren tanto que no pudo disimular su reacción, nunca había visto ni escuchado de ningún actor que lograra crear tantos personajes solo porque no conocía cual sería el que interpretaría, normalmente dejaban todo para cuando les presentaran la propuesta completa y con detalles, cada vez kyoko le demostraba que a pesar de ser un niña y con poca experiencia, lograba lo que se proponía.

-espera un segundo pero si es una historia de amor- dijo confundido- ¿no tendrás problemas con ella Chīsana (pequeña)

-no comience de nuevo con eso, y no lo sé el presidente está algo raro últimamente pero haré lo posible por actuar correctamente, no pienso fallar OJI-SAN- dijo enojada y haciendo pucheros.

-ya, ya está bien deja de decirme de esa forma, solo bromeaba, bueno esfuérzate- la animo y se fue de ahí, para dejar que se concentrara, a lo lejos solo logro escuchar un "gracias" muy quedamente.

/

El presidente estaba seguro de lo que hacía, yashiro lo había animado a hacerlo, ya que los dos se dieron cuenta que retrasarlo más tiempo solo haría que en cualquier momento kyoko se cerrara y no pudiera progresar más, a lo largo del mes que ha vivido con ren tanto el como kyoko cambiaron, se volvieron más abiertos el uno con el otro, y para el presidente no paso desapercibida ninguna de las miradas, reproches, regaños ni preocupación que demostrabas sus dos actores, recordó un día en especial en el que ren no había comido nada más que onigiris y eso enfureció a kyoko como nunca la habían visto.

 **FLASHBACK**

-buenas noches kyoko-chan- dijo yashiro a una pequeña figura rosa

-buenas noches yashiro-san, tsuruga san- saludo con una inclinación

-que haces tan tarde aquí, pensé que ya estarías en casa, mañana tienes exámenes no?- pregunto algo molesto ya que normalmente (por petición de él) ella regresa antes de obscurecer a menos que tuviera grabaciones, que en ese caso el pasaba a buscarla para llevarla de regreso.

-el presidente me pidió de favor le ayudara a repartir las invitaciones para el evento, y como sabe todos huyen de mí en cuanto ven la dichosa invitación, así que he tenido mucho trabajo y no he logrado irme aun- dijo ya agotada

-bueno, pero ya es hora de irnos, primero vamos a su despacho para decírselo

-esta seguro?- dijo dudosa- el presidente me dijo que tenía que ser hoy la entrega completa de las invitaciones

\- si vamos antes de que se haga más tarde, tienes que estudiar.

Ya en el despacho se sorprendió mucho lory al verlos entrar juntos ya que solo llamo a ren para comentarle de algunos detalles de uno de sus trabajos.

-mogami-kun, has terminado ya?- dijo pícaro ya que Sebastián le había informado de todo lo ocurrido durante el día, y que aún le faltaban tres invitaciones por entregar.

En ese momento el estómago de kyoko gruño muy fuerte, lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara y tres miradas estuvieran puestas en ella.

-no has comido aun mogami-san, es raro en ti que no lo hagas- dijo algo enojado y sorprendido

-comí algo ligero, pero creo que por las carreras me dio más hambre- dijo todavía sonrojada

-bueno ahora vamos a cenar te parece bien?

-usted no a cenado tsuruga-san- pregunto con algo de molestia notable en sus palabras y sus ojos- yashiro-san cuando y que fue lo último que comió

-etto, lo siento ren a ella no le puedo mentir- era cierto siempre que lo intentaba salía todo mucho peor- solo se comió unos onigiris a las tres de la tarde y no ha comido nada desde ahí.

Y ahí fue cuando la bomba explotó, kyoko empezó a balbucear incrédula, su preocupación era palpable en sus ojos y sus acciones, así que resignado (y alegre) permitió que kyoko les (claro que a los dos) preparara todos los días bentos para que ren no descuidara su salud, a lo cual yashiro solo atino a mandarle una mirada de pícaro.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Ya había llegado el día en que todo cambiaría para bien o para mal en la vida de esos dos chicos que no se animaban a hacer ningún progreso, aunque de ren se veía cada vez más ansioso, obviamente no paso desapercibido para él, ya que cuando ren miraba a kyoko se plantaba en su rostro un semblante de preocupación, tristeza, resignación, pero también de esperanza una esperanza que esperaba, no, rogaba que fuera muy grande para que ni él, ni kyoko salieran más heridos de lo que ya estaban.

* * *

N/A: como ya dije algo corto pero espero actualizar lo antes posible espero sigan disfrutando de mi fanfic

el libo que se estará mencionando a partir de este capitulo es _Canciones para Paula_ _de Blue Jeans_

 _ALY_


	12. Regresa a mi

Aclaracion... skip beat no es de mi propiedad, solo esta historia :)

N/A: la canción se llama Tan guapa y pertenece a la oreja de van gogh

* * *

La fiesta estaba por comenzar, los invitados llegaban con su respectivo acompañante, y el que no lleva uno se le concedía el gran honor u horror de que el mismísimo presidente takarada lory lo emparejara con algún otro que estuviera en su misma condición, todo el recinto estaba modestamente (obviamente no) decorado gracias a las maravillosas habilidades de los 3 pequeños miembros love me.

 **Días antes**

Lory durante las últimas dos semanas restantes antes del evento, atiborro a las 3 chicas de love me con pequeños trabajos de organización.

Kyoko debía escribir las canciones que el presidente le había pedido y pasó casi las dos semanas cocinando y ordenando correctamente todo lo necesario para el evento con los chefs y cocineros, para que todos los bocadillos y comidas estuvieran de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Para chiori-chan fue la peor parte ya que ella para su desgracia tenía que hacer la lista de invitados y confirmar su asistencia para poder pasar el dato a kyoko, pero la peor parte fue tener que entregar las invitaciones, ya que muy pocas personas (ninguna en absoluto) quería aceptarla y mucho menos viniendo del extravagante de lory.

Kanae ya que tenía trabajo se le dio lo que sería lo más SIMPLE o al menos para lory, se encargó de organizar y decorar todo lo referente con el salón y fuera de él, la bienvenida que se les daría a los invitados y la música.

 **Presente**

En una habitación del tamaño de un camerino, se encontraba una chica de cabellos largos y negros, esbelta y con unos hermosos ojos color oro fundido.

-kyoko-chan debes apresurarte y terminar de cambiarte para poder maquillarte- comento en voz alta jelly, ya que kyoko se encontraba en el baño.

-si en seguida salgo, solo que no puedo colocar esto correctamente

-sal ya lo arreglamos entre maría y yo - dijo una enojada mouko-san

\- está bien…

Mientras esta era preparada, en el escenario del gran evento se encontraba una mimori-chan muy entusiasmada cantando, a lo que la mayoría solo prestaba atención gracias al gran escote que esta portaba, (ya que no tiene ningún talento para el canto), cantaba para su querido shou-chan, el cual estaba más pendiente de encontrar a cierta chica peli naranja, lo que no sabía es que no era el único en busca de ella.

En las puertas del edificio se encontraba una bella mujer rubia, con ojos grises y una expresión de enfado en el rostro, a leguas se notaba que estaba en busca de algo o alguien, al encontrar la presencia que buscaba se alegró y corrió (literalmente) hacia este, sorprendiendo al receptor con un gran abrazo, él al darse cuenta de esto volteo rápidamente para encontrar a una persona que jamás imagino encontrar y mucho menos en ese preciso momento y lugar.

-listo, quedaste hermosa

-si y ese vestido que te mando julie-san te queda muy bien onee-chan

-moo, bueno, esto si es una sorpresa, nunca pensé que podrías verte de esta forma, siempre me sorprendes al final.

-kyoko-san ya es hora de que salgas, my Darling quiere que escuches al siguiente cantante.

-rayos, yo solo quiero quedarme aquí hasta que me toque a mí, porque tengo que ir a ver a otro cantante que no sea tsuruga-san, es el único que me lo pidió- rezongo como niña pequeña.

-ya sabemos, pero es una petición (orden) del presidente, no te puedes negar, dijo que es importante

-ohh, está bien haya voy

¬¬°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°ecenario°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°¬¬

-a continuación tenemos a uno de los cantantes más populares en los últimos meses, con una canción inédita, con ustedes fuwa shou…. (Aplausos)

-bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecer al presidente de LME por invitarme a este evento ( _si claro el debería estar agradecido por mi presencia_ ) aunque no dio muchos detalles del porque o para qué es el evento, voy a darles una breve explicación de lo que trata esta canción.

-esta canción lleva algún tiempo guardada, ya que fue escrita cuando mi única amiga de la infancia se separó de mí, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos ya que ella tenía demasiados problemas con su familia, y su madre rara vez estaba en casa, ella fue y es aún una de mis fortalezas, vino aquí a Tokio solo para seguir con sus estudios y que su madre la aceptara, espero que me perdone por todo lo que le hice y dije, esto es para ella- dijo mirando directamente a una aturdida chica entre la multitud.

 ** _Ya debe de ser abril  
Porque está lloviendo  
Y aún sigo esperando  
A que me cure el tiempo.  
Ya debe ser abril  
Pero qué sabrán ellos.  
No hay un día en el mundo  
Que no te eche de menos._**

No es como si en verdad pensara todo esto, pero sé que ella es una boba chica enamoradiza y caerá rendida con estas palabras.

Tan guapa  
Dulce y delicada, Que mirarte quemaba.  
Tan guapa  
Que desde que te fuiste, Y me diste la espalda  
Mi vida se paró, Y sólo mis días pasan.  
Sonrío como un patán  
Cuando escucho tu nombre.  
Y es que fingir que no duele  
A mí me duele el doble.

Solo busco una cosa de ti en realidad, que me mires solo a mí, es tu deber como sirvienta el no olvidarte de quien debe ser tu prioridad, asease el grandioso Fuwa Shou.

 ** _Un libro, una canción, Un lugar o un instante.  
Los recuerdos acechan. ¿Cómo voy a olvidarte?  
Tan guapa  
Tan serena y clara, Que tocarte curaba.  
Tan guapa Mi chica valiente  
Que me diste la espalda, Mi vida se paró _**

Muy bien, puede que mienta en alguna que otra cosa, si te quiero de vuelta, ya que tú eres y serás una parte de mi vida, pero de eso a que en realidad te necesite hay una zanja enorme entre las dos cosas.

 ** _Y ahora tiemblo como un niño chico  
Cuando cae la noche escucho mis latidos  
Pidiendo que vuelvas,  
Que duele tu ausencia.  
Y ahora tiemblo como un niño chico  
Cuando cae la noche y de comienzo el juicio  
Porque soy idiota  
Y te deje marchar a ti.  
Tan guapa  
Que me desarmaban tus ojitos de gata  
Tan guapa  
Que llore tu nombre cada madrugada  
Mi vida se paró, Solo mis días pasan.  
Mi vida se paró, Solo mis días pasan_** _._

En el recinto se escuchaban los aplausos ensordecedores y una que otra lagrima caía de los ojos de las personas, esto hizo que el ego del rubio oxigenado se hinchara a más no poder, bajo del escenario y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraba kyoko, esta sin poder creer que el bastardo podría escribir y cantar algo así de lindo para cualquier persona.

-entonces… te gusto- pregunto disimulando (muy poco) la sonrisa de satisfacción

-aahh?, era para mí?- dijo sin interés alguno

-claro que sí, eres la única amiga de la infancia que tengo- contesto enojado- acaso no te diste cuenta con solo escuchar lo que decía

-en realidad no le preste atención, como un bastardo la estaba cantando, no era de mi interés- comento con burla ya que la cara de shou en esos momentos era un poema

Al instante se apagaron las luces y en el escenario se escuchó un estruendo, todos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde procedía el ruido y vieron que se trataba del presidente.

Por otro lado ren estaba que ardía de furia, ya que al momento en que shou comenzó con su discurso, se dio cuenta que era directamente para kyoko, y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, se separó rápidamente del brazo que lo mantenía sujeto desde que se encontró con la chica y fue directo hacia donde vio que estaba kyoko hablando con mocoso.

Al llegar solo alcanzo a escuchar que kyoko le decía que no había prestado atención ya que no le interesaba, enseguida se dio cuenta del tema que estaban tratando y decidió interrumpir, pero apenas llego a su destino y todo se volvió obscuro.

…

 **De nuevo en el escenario**

Lory comenzó a dar las gracias a shou y comento con sorna…

-créeme fuwa-kun que la persona a la que le dedicaste esta canción la escucho, solo espero que corresponda a lo que le cantas- sonrió y prosiguió- bueno este anuncio lo hago yo porque para mí es un placer presentar a un gran talento de mi agencia, uno que no solo me llena de orgullo por lo que es, si no también por lo que hace y como lo hace, es una persona que a pesar de las dificultades, se mantiene de pie y sigue corriendo hacia lo que se propone, así que sin más preámbulos le doy la bienvenida, y espero que ustedes la reciban con un gran aplauso a kyouko!...

En el momento todos se voltearon a ver a la chica que alumbraban las luces y aplaudían con ímpetu para que subiera enseguida al escenario al que la estaban llamando.

Al ir por las escaleras se acercó Sebastián a recoger el abrigo de kyoko que mantenía cubierto su verdadero atuendo.

subió al escenario y todo el mundo se quedó boquiabiertos con lo que vieron, en ella no vieron a una chica plana y sin atractivo como shou le llama, en su lugar quedo una hermosa chica de cabellos largos y negros recogidos en una coleta alta con algunas trenzas en la misma, un maquillaje impecable, sutil pero hacia resaltar su belleza de una manera que en cualquier otra chica no quedaría tan bien, pero lo más impresionante y lo que logró cautivar a todos (si todos) fue el hermoso y sexi vestido que llevaba puesto, este era negro de pieza completa, terminaba por debajo de los glúteos, dejando muy poco a la imaginación, mangas ¾ , escote en V, rasgaduras en la parte del abdomen, hombros y brazos, todo esto complementado con unos hermosos zapatos de tacón aguja completamente cerrados y con listones envolviendo sus piernas hasta por debajo de la rodilla.

Cuando se encontraba cerca, lory sonrió y continúo.

* * *

me disculpo infinitamente por todo el tiempo que me he tardado en actualizar gomen nasai *hace una dogeza* (シ_ _)シ

he tenido bastan-titos problemas con mi trabajo y no me dio mucho tiempo espero estar actualizando un poco mas seguido, grasias por su apoyo

disfruten este capitulo Nos leemos

°ALY°


	13. 驚きOdoroki (Sorpresa)I

**como ya saben skip beat no me pertenece**

 **la canción es obviamente de one ok rock se llama** **BON VOYAGE**

* * *

 **Escenario…**

-Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer muchísimo al presidente, ya que sin él este evento no sería lo que es ahora, también quiero que le den una gran bienvenida y un afectuoso aplauso a una gran banda de la cual soy una fan, y gracias de nuevo a nuestro presidente se cumplió uno se los muchísimos sueños que he tenido y este es poder cantar junto a estos chicos, un gran aplauso a la banda de J-rock, ¡one ok rock!

En los pasillos se escuchaban murmullos y a lo lejos se divisaron cuatro chicos, la banda que en estos momentos ha tenido un auge muy grande no solo en Japón si no también en los estados unidos entro directamente y subieron al escenario.

-hola chicos- saludo con una leve reverencia- les agradezco mucho estar aquí y prestarme también una de sus canciones para este evento- sonrió feliz, una sonrisa más que deslumbrante.

-wooo, no muchas gracias a ustedes por invitarnos y por tener la oportunidad de presentarnos con una belleza como tú- contesto el vocalista (taka)

\- sí, yo soy un fan de tu mío en dark moon, pero me contaron que cocinas delicioso así que eso me vuelve dos veces más fan tuyo, espero que algún día nos prepares algo delicioso- dijo el baterista (tomoya)

-yo concuerdo con ellos, es muy agradable tocar para que alguien con una voz como la tuya interprete una de nuestras canciones- dijo sonriendo el guitarrista (toru)

-tomoya deja de pensar solo en comida, bueno, aunque no lo crean, la canción que interpretaremos en estos momentos, queda como anillo al dedo después de lo que canto fuwa-san, así que esperemos y les guste, aunque creo que al chico fuwa-san no le gustara mucho jajjaja- el bajista (ryota) rió con sorna ya que él y sus compañeros conocían perfectamente para que les pidieron asistir a esa fiesta y específicamente tocar esa canción.

-sin más preámbulos ¡one ok rock y kyouko!- grito desde el micrófono el presentador.

 ** _Tomó algo de tiempo para darme cuenta_**

 ** _Que esto no está mejorando_**

 ** _Deberíamos saber, deberíamos saber_**

 ** _Se acabo_**

Ya hace tiempo que esto termino, ese día en el que nos separamos, debiste darte cuenta que era un adiós para siempre, yo no pretendo regresar.

 ** _Estas viendo el otro lado de mí_**

 ** _Tratamos de hacer frente al clima_**

 ** _Deberíamos saber, deberíamos saber_**

 ** _Esa noche se fue_**

 ** _Si el enojo nos separa a los dos_**

 ** _Y nos congelamos_**

 ** _Nunca mejorará_**

 ** _Sé que no cambiará_**

 ** _Te estoy diciendo "Buen viaje"_**

 ** _Hasta la vista_**

 ** _Hasta la vista_**

Espero que tu viaje en el mundo del canto sea duradero y que un día encuentres lo que no pudiste en su momento con una persona como yo, no guardo rencor ya que yo fui la que decidió alejarse, pero tú no hiciste nada para detenerme o acercarte a mí, así que….

 ** _Es hora de navegar_**

 ** _Estamos atrapados en la repetición_**

 ** _Te estoy diciendo "Buen viaje"_**

 ** _Hasta la vista_**

 ** _Hasta la vista_**

 ** _Te estoy dejando ir_**

 ** _Espero que encuentres otra vida_**

 ** _Quizás comenzarás mejor_**

 ** _Deberíamos saber, deberíamos saber_**

 ** _Se acabó_**

Ya hace tiempo que te deje ir tanto de mi mente como de mi vida, mi meta ahora no es complacerte, deberías saberlo ya, mi meta es encontrarlo solo a él….

 ** _Extraño los días que pase solo_**

 ** _Antes de vivir juntos_**

 ** _Deberíamos saber, deberíamos saber_**

 ** _Ese tiempo se fue_**

 ** _Si el enojo nos separa a los dos_**

 ** _Y nos congelamos_**

 ** _Nunca mejorará_**

 ** _Sé que no cambiará_**

 ** _Te estoy diciendo "Buen viaje"_**

 ** _Hasta la vista_**

 ** _Hasta la vista_**

 ** _Es hora de navegar_**

 ** _Estamos atrapados en la repetición_**

 ** _Te estoy diciendo "Buen viaje"_**

 ** _Hasta la vista_**

 ** _Hasta la vista_**

 ** _Te estoy dejando ir_**

Se escuchan aplausos ensordecedores

Al notar que kyoko bajaba del escenario, sho rápidamente camino hacia ella, pero su sorpresa fue enorme (y no solo de él) cuando taka tomo la mano de ella y la guió hasta un pequeño grupo de personas, las cuales le dieron la bienvenida con un cordial saludo, cosa que lo molesto aún más ya que entre esas personas se encontraba uno de los compositores y cantantes más famosos de Japón.

Kyoko se sonrojo al verse tomada de la mano de un hombre y más porque era uno de sus cantantes favoritos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, hacía apenas unos minutos ella iba a cantar esa misma canción pero junto al grupo de los ishibashi, que demonios había pasado y porque el presidente cambio totalmente los planes

-oko-san… kyouko-san… ¿estás bien?

-eh, sí, lo ciento estaba pensando, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-si claro, dispara

-cómo es que el presidente lory les dijo de último momento todo esto, ni siquiera yo sabía esto

-no fue de último momento, todos los demás que cantaran lo harán con el grupo bridge rock, solo tú y tsuruga-kun cantaran con nosotros, rayos se supone que para él también es una sorpresa así que no le digas nada, ¿ok?

-claro no te preocupes taka-san, pero entonces ¿Por qué tengo que conocer a todas esas personas, no es que me desagrade, pero yo todavía no debuto y no creo que el presidente me permita estar en tantos proyectos como a los que me estaban invitando

-no te preocupes por eso, por lo pronto ve a que te elogien tus amigos- sonrió triunfal al ver que sho se alejaba con mala cara "jajja pensó que dejaría que se acercara, será idiota, tengo tareas que cumplir y una de ellas es que él no se acerque a kyouko-san"

-bueno muchas gracias y te veo en un rato más para la siguiente canción- sonríe y se aleja muy animada

Durante toda la interpretación ren no se movió de su lugar, estaba totalmente embelesado con la canción pero aún más con la chica que prácticamente se desenvolvió completamente en el escenario, como si fuese parte tanto del grupo como de la canción, la sentía prácticamente la vivía, y como había dicho uno de esos chicos la canción quedo como anillo al dedo y por lo visto, no fue una grata respuesta para ese fuwa-kun.

-oh, vamos ren-kun ya termino la canción, ahora podemos hablar correctamente

-claro que no, estoy ocupado, ya casi es mi turno de subir al escenario, solo iré a saludar a mogami-san y luego tras el escenario a esperar mi turno

-bien, iré contigo- dijo totalmente animada y sostuvo el brazo de ren

-podrías por favor soltarme es incomodo

-el gran tsuruga ren se está quejando de que una chica tome su brazo, eso es nuevo, normalmente me alejarías de una forma más sutil, acaso viste algo que no te agrado- se burlo

-ya cállate y suéltame

Y como la chica lo predijo ren vio algo que no le gusto, claro a quien le gustaría ver a la chica que le gusta tomada de la mano de otro hombre (no a ninguno), cuando estaba a punto de llegar hacia ellos algo lo detuvo.

-ren, he estado buscándote por todo el salón, ya es momento de que te presentes- un cansado y extrañado yashiro se presentó ante el- y ¿Quién es ella? que importa ya vayámonos- lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo lejos de esa arpía que le quitaba el valioso tiempo que podría pasar con kyoko-chan "que pretende esa mujer tratando tan íntimamente a ren"

-muy bien, puedo caminar solo, puedes soltarme yashiro-san

-oh, claro, y ¿quién es ella?, una amiga, tu novia, conocida tal vez familiar- pregunto intrigado

-solo alguien que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, no le prestes atención puede llegar a ser irritante si la tratas más de lo necesario- dijo irritado- ahora vamos que ya pronto me llamaran al escenario

-claro, por cierto ren hubo un cambio en los planes, apenas me lo dijo el presidente- lo dijo con una cara de maldad tal que a ren le dieron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-ahora que hizo el presidente

-nada solo cambio al grupo que tocara contigo

\- ¿y quienes tocaran?

-pues veras…. –dudo por un momento, iba a contestar pero su frase fue callada antes si quiera de salir de su boca

-nosotros por supuesto- dijo ryota apuntándose a sí mismo con su dedo pulgar- una gran estrella como tu necesita a grandes estrellas para interpretar no lo crees.

* * *

 **N/A** absolutamente todos los chicos de la banda son mayores que ren así que por eso taka hace referencia de el tan informalmente :)

espero que les guste y sigan leyendo mi fic aunque actualice muy poco, mi trabajo me esta consumiendo mucho tiempo, y por eso no le dedico mucho a esto, pero les aseguro que lo terminare

saludos a todos :*

 **Aly**


	14. 驚きOdoroki (Sorpresa)II

como ya saben skip beat no me pertenece pero hago lo que puedo para algun dia tenerlo XD

tampoco la cancion me pertenece aunque me encantaría tener a taka(vocalista) pero no todo se puede en esta vida :(

la canción se llama Wherever You Are ~ ONE OK ROCK por si quieren escucharla mientras leen

disfruten del capitulo :)

* * *

El presentador volvió a subir al escenario, sorprendiendo a todos con su entrada inesperada de mini fuegos artificiales, con una sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigió hacia el micrófono y comenzó la gran y esperada presentación.

-bueno muchos han estado esperando esto con ansias así que para mí es un honor presentar al hombre más deseado de Japón y el actor número uno también, con ustedes ¡Tsuruga Ren!

Subiendo por los escalones se pudo apreciar a ren con un hermoso traje negro muy formal, nada fuera de lugar para él, pero el atuendo lograba desmayar a la mayor parte de las féminas que se encontraban en el lugar.

Dando un asentimiento ren prosiguió a hablar:

-bueno, ciertamente no soy un cantante así que me disculpo de antemano por la falta de talento en esto- dijo sonriendo- todos saben que soy actor así que espero no reventar sus tímpanos.

-ohh, vamos tsuruga-kun, no creo que seas tan malo, así que sin más preámbulos comenzaremos a menos que nos queras decir algo mas- comento taka con algo de simpatía, algo que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido para ren

-bueno esta canción en particular me recuerda a alguien de mi infancia- su expresión mientras decía esto era de un soñador alguien que recordaba un momento en específico, un recuerdo muy querido para el- alguien que hace no más de dos meces volví a encontrar y que no quiere que nos volvamos a separar.

Al terminar esa frase toda la audiencia se quedó anonadada por las palabras y la expresión de ren, al notar el silencio taka volvió a hablar.

-bueno, entonces esperemos que esa persona te escuche si es que esta en este lugar y si no, veremos la posibilidad de que lo haga, sin más esta es una canción especial asi que escuchen con atención.

PRECENTADOR: con ustedes tsuruga ren y one ok rock

La cara de lory se deslizo hacia la expresión dolida de kyoko y la de asombro de yashiro ya que ninguno de los dos dio crédito a lo que estaban escuchando, kyoko solo pudo atinar a voltearse para salir de ahí, por alguna razón las palabras de ren le hirieron pero no comprendía porque, antes de poder salir del lugar en frente el escenario en el que estaba el presidente la detuvo.

-ni un paso más mogami-kun, prometiste escucharlo y espero que cumplas con esa promesa- el presidente observo como la joven volteaba en su dirección y todavía con ese semblante de dolor dirigió su atención a ren.

Una melodía de guitarra comenzó a sonar y una voz profunda y áspera resonaba en los altavoces, no era el mejor cantante como había predicho el mismo pero trasmitía exactamente el sentimiento que se proponía desde el principio.

 **Te lo estoy diciendo,** **  
suavemente lo susurro, Esta noche, esta noche  
Tú eres mi ángel. Te amo tanto.  
Ambos nos hemos vuelto uno  
Esta noche, esta noche Solamente diré que…**

 _Solo quiero que me escuche y espero logre comprender estos sentimientos, tal vez los haya descubierto hace poco gracias al estúpido pollo, pero también descubrí que ya estaban ahí desde hace ya mucho tiempo, desde el momento en que la conocí por primera vez._

 **Donde quiera que estés siempre te haré sonreír  
Donde quiera que estés siempre estaré a tu lado  
Y sin importar que digas  
al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos  
Te prometo un "por siempre", ahora.**

No necesito una razón  
Cariño, solamente te quiero a ti

 **Está bien, está bien, Día tras día.** **  
A partir de este momento  
y para siempre, por favor  
Hasta la muerte, quédate conmigo  
Llevémoslo a cabo**

 _Quiero volver a ser la persona que, a pesar de tu llanto incontrolable te hacia sonreír sin remedio, y que te proteja siempre que lo necesites._

 **Donde quiera que estés, siempre te haré sonreír  
Donde quiera que estés, siempre estaré a tu lado  
Y sin importar que digas  
al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos  
Te prometo un "por siempre ", ahora**

El día que nos conocimos  
es uno de los recuerdos que más atesoro con cariño  
Y el día de hoy,  
será nuestro segundo recuerdo más preciado.

 _Ese dia en el arroyo supe de inmediato que tú eras una persona especial, con una sonrisa lograste hacer lo que nadie con nada pudo en mucho tiempo, este recuerdo tanto de ese dia como el de hoy quero que queden en nuestras menorías._

 **Para poder amar sinceramente a una persona  
y para poder volverme una persona dulce y sincera  
Mantendré por siempre el amor  
que existe en el fondo de mi corazón.**

Donde quiera que estés, siempre te haré sonreír  
Donde quiera que estés, siempre estaré a tu lado  
Y sin importar que digas  
al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos  
Te prometo un "por siempre ", ahora

Donde quiera que estés...  
Donde quiera que estés...  
Donde quiera que estés...

Siempre donde este sestare yo para cuidarte, ya no me detendré hoy te lo diré…

Al terminar la canción muchas de las chicas (y algunos hombres) suspiraban y se sonrojaban por tales palaras en la canción.

-bueno espero les haya gustado aunque no fuera tan agradable al oído- bromeo ren y volvió su mirada a la pequeña chica que debajo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, al notar esto ren se despidió rápidamente y bajo del escenario.

-que te pasa mogami-san, porque lloras, tan malo fui al cantar que tienes que llorar

-ohh, no para nada- la chica trataba de controlar su llanto y siguio hablando- es solo que la canción, a pesar de haberla escuchado muchas veces me gustó mucho- sonrió amargamente al recordar las palabras de ren al principio- espero que la chica a la que querías cantársela te haya escuchado.

-si ella la escucho- contesto sonriéndole a kyoko sin notar su incomodad- solo espero que corresponda a mis sentimientos o que al menos se dé cuenta de ellos y de que ella es la chica a la que le cante.

En ese momento entro corriendo la misma rubia que lo ataco al principio, antes de su canción.

-ren-kun, porque no volviste, te estaba esperando, hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar- ella lo tomo del brazo y atrajo su brazo a sus pechos envolviéndolo por completo a pesar de la clara molestia del actor.

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo así que solo regresa a tu casa, todavía tengo que escuchar las últimas dos canciones de esta señorita, si no mal recuerdo se lo prometí- sonrió radiante a la chica rubia, una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno y luego volvió la vista a kyoko con una sonrisa que la dejo sin aliento, una que para nada era falsa como la que le dirigió a la rubia.

-mogami-san podemos… ammm... Hablar en privado un poco- pregunto algo nervioso el actor.

-claro tsuruga-san- miro al presidente y el asintió con la cabeza- si quieres vamos a la sala de cambio de vestuario para poder hablar.

El asintió y la siguió a lo que esperaba fuera un lugar tranquilo para poder hablar, ya que ren noto la incomodidad con la que kyoko lo muro todo el tiempo y las palabras que le había dicho, con ellas sospecho que en lo más mínimo se dio cuenta de que la canción era dirigida a ella, él tendría que aclarar las cosas de una buena vez por todas.

Al llegar a la habitación enseguida ren cerró la puerta con llave algo que a kyoko le pareció extraño.

-tsuruga-saaan… porque cierra la puerta

-es para que no intentes huir ya que tenemos que hablar y no hay mucho tiempo para eso.

-pero no voy a huir, así que abra la puerta- ahora kyoko estaba asustada y siguió repitiendo que abriera pero él no la escucho.

-solo será un momento necesito decirte algo, y también contarte algo- dijo sonriendo de nuevo, con esa sonrisa que le derritió las piernas a kyoko- podrías escucharme por favor- rogo.

Ella asintió e hiso un movimiento para que se sentaran.

-bueno primero que nada, que sientes por mi mogami-san- dijo sin más.

Al notar que la chica se sobresaltaba y parecía un pequeño siervo en las luces de los faros ren continúo.

-solo contesta y poder contarte lo que tengo que contar.

-pues yo te aprecio y respeto mucho- dudo un poco antes de seguir- y… me gusta estar cerca de ti, eres una persona agradable, por alguna razón es reconfortante cuando estoy a tu lado y solo con eso puedo relajarme, hace mucho que no me pasaba, de echo solo me ha pasado en una persona hasta que llegaste tú- kyoko al notar que despotrico todo de una vez se avergonzó pero en el momento en el que se iba a disculpar ren hablo.

-bueno eso me alegra ya que yo me siento de la misma manera- espero una reacción de la chica y la vio sonrojarse lo que le dio la oportunidad de seguir hablando- solo que antes de llegar a lo más importante de la conversación tengo que contarte algo, escucha con atención, no interrumpas y cuando termine contestare y escuchare todas tus dudas y reclamos… ok?- ren estaba ansioso y al no obtener respuesta cerro los ojos y al abrirlos solo atino a ver un asentimiento, esto lo motivo pero al mismo tiempo lo dejo con un miedo muy grande.

Dando un suspiro, recobro las fuerzas iniciales y el coraje que la misma canción le había otorgado para este momento, él ya había dicho sus sentimientos a esta niña pero quería aclararlo con ella en persona y a solas.

-bueno… yo...- bacilo pero no se detuvo- yo solía vivir en estados unidos antes- kyoko al escuchar esto se puso atenta- y tsuruga ren no es mi nombre real, cuando era pequeño mis padres me trajeron de vacaciones a Japón ya que mi padre es nativo de aquí, yo soy mutad japonés y mitad americano- ren fue interrumpido abruptamente.

-bueno eso es algo que ya me esperaba eres demasiado alto para ser un japonés entero- se rio graciosamente y siguió hablando- ¿pero a donde fueron en sus vacaciones?- pregunto impaciente ante tal historia y nuevos descubrimientos, que, sin saberlo estaba ansiando conocer por una extraña razón.

-bueno s no me interrumpes podría contarte- este comentario la hiso sonrojar pero asintió y el prosiguió a contar la historia.

-bueno, como mis padres son muy famosos en estados unidos y mi padre aquí también, fuimos a kyoto ya que de ahí es el, y como esperaba ellos no tuvieron tiempo para estar conmigo, así que decidí aventurarme por mi cuenta, el hotel donde dos quedamos por las vacaciones tenia de tras de él un gran bosquecillo que se dirigía a un arroyo- es se detuvo y vio una expresión que no logro descifrar en la casa de la chica así que prosiguió- yo solo fui para distraerme y que mis padres pudieran atender sus asuntos sin que yo me viera envuelto en eso, era un fastidio ya que no había muchos chicos con los cuales jugar, al llegar ahí me encontré con este bello arroyo del que te hable y después de casi media hora una linda niña llego corriendo y llorando tan alto y rápido que no me dio tiempo de hacer nada.

Kyoko al escuchar estas palabras se paralizo y volteo bruscamente hacia la cara de ren que la miraba con una sonrisa muy bonita pero con culpa y tristeza, entonces se dio cuenta en ese momento de que estaba hablando ren, pero como podría el saberlo, como podría conocer esa historia si ella no se lo había contado a nadie y era imposible que el conociera a corn.

-como… ¿Cómo conoces esa historia? Tú... tú no puedes saber sobre eso… es.. Es imposible a menos que tu conocieras a cron, que es todavía más imposible ya que él... él no ha regresado, nunca supe nada de él…- kyoko estaba comenzando a alterarse algo que no había ocurrido en un tiempo- tu como sabes de… esto.

Ren intentó calmarla y al notar que ya lo estaba haciendo él contestó.

-tú misma lo dijiste, que yo no podría saberlo a menos de que yo lo conociera, pero es más que conocerlo… yo… yo no solo lo conozco…- en este punto ren estaba comenzando a dudar, pero siguió de igual forma- yo… conozco esta historia porque… yo soy cron… bueno no cron exactamente ya que mi pronunciación en ese entonces te confundió… en realidad se dice diferente pero como pensé que ya no nos volveríamos a encontrar no te corregí y con los días pasando y por los problemas que me contabas se me olvido por completo hacerlo, solo quería que dejaras de llorar así que no lo hice- ren despotricaba todo sin aliento termino y miro la cara de kyoko, pero el corazón se le rompió al verla empezando a llegar y volviendo a alterarse un poco, el alcanzo su bolso y saco su pequeño inhalador y se lo tendió, ella no lo rechazo pero no lo miro a los ojos.

-tú lo sabias desde el principio, porque no me lo dijiste, sabias que lo estaba buscando que lo extrañaba, te lo dije, que él era… que tú eras la persona que yo buscaba y esperaba volver a encontrar, te olvidaste de tu promesa, no regresaste ¿Por qué?- ella seguía llorando mientras decía todo esto pero ya con su respiración más tranquila.

-yo tengo un pasado mogami-san, del que no estoy orgulloso, después de que te deje con esa promesa, pasaron muchísimas cosas, cambie, me mude, deje a mis padres atrás, no podía seguir, sentía que en cualquier momento me derrumbaría y por eso ahora estoy aquí, pero en ocasiones pensaba en ti, en como estabas y cuanto abrías crecido, tenía cosas que hacer así que no pude ir a buscarte y por eso lo siento mucho, pero no quiero que me odies, quiero que como decía la canción "un por siempre" contigo.

Estas palabras aturdieron más a la chica, pero al reflexionar la canción y lo que ren le estaba contando solo atino a preguntar:

-la chica de la que estás enamorado… esa chica ¿Quién es? A la que le dedicaste esa canción.

-no te has dado cuenta, después de todo lo que te he contado, todavía no lo descifras,

-tengo una idea pero si no lo dices no poder confirmarlo- haciendo un puchero de enfado- así que contéstame

-mogami-sam, no… kyoko-chan, la chica que amo es a ti, pensé que con lo que acabo de decir y con lo del escenario era más que obvio

-bueno que esperabas de una persona que no le gusta para nada la idea del amor- vio un pequeño dolor en los ojos del actor así que trato de aliviarlo- pero sabes, solo ha habido una sola persona que ha logrado hacer que mi opinión sobre el amor, cariño o afecto cambie por completo- sonriendo siguió hablando- y esa persona siempre ha sido cron

Ren no pudo contener sus ganas de abrazarla así que lo hizo, no esperaba que la chica se congelara y después de un momento respondiera a su abrazo.

-pero entonces si yo confundí tu nombre, cual es en realidad, y quienes son tus padres, si son tan famosos debería de conocerlos ¿no?

Se tensó un poco y solo atinó a decir

-bueno ammm… por que no te lo cuento pero en el departamento, ya es tarde y todavía tienes una presentación mas ¿no?, no quiero que el presidente se enoje, te lo prometo te lo contare todo absolutamente en el departamento cuando esto termine- la levanto de donde estaba, tomo su mano pero antes de salir ella pregunto

-entonces eso como cambia nuestra relación ¿ahora somos amigos?- ella sonrió a la idea

-claro que no- notando su tristeza prosiguió rápidamente y la abrazo- quiero que seas mi novia kyoko-chan y que me llames ren no tsuruga-san entendido, no aceptare un no por respuesta

-pero no sería mejor que sepa tu nombre ya que ese no es, y llamarte por el

-claro pero solo podrás llamarme por mi nombre real cuando estemos solo y me llamaras ren cuando estemos en publico

-amm… Está bien ¿ren-san? –dijo dudosa y nerviosa

-es un comienzo, ahora contéstame kyoko mogami me harías el honor de ser… de ser mi novia- dijo ruborizándose, algo que llamo la atención de la chica y no pudo más que sonreír

-claro que si corn, me encantaría, pero no lo digas de esa forma, hace que en un principio suene como si me estuvieras proponiendo matrimonio- se sonrojo ante la idea

-eso vendrá luego, cuando sepas toda mi historia y si todavía quieres quedarte conmigo y no huir despavorida, ahora mi querida Chīsana (pequeña) es hora de irnos

Al escuchar esta palabra kyoko volvió a ver a ren y haciendo un puchero contesto.

-claro no hay que dejar esperando a la gente, ¿verdad oji-san?- ren sonrió, pero se quejó de esto.

-ohh, vamos kyoko-chan no soy tan viejo, ya habíamos hablado de esto

-si así que ya deja de llamarme pequeña, ya casi cumplo 18 años, casi soy mayor

-está bien solo, ya no me llames viejo, suena horrible

Riendo ambos salieron al encuentro de lory, yashiro y los chicos de la banda que los esperaban ansiosos por comenzar con la última parte del espectáculo.

* * *

N/A

holaaaa! tanto tiempo sin subir, lo se soy horrible por abandonar la historia tanto tiempo, pero tengo mis razones, la principal es que...

¡COMENCÉ A TRABAJAR!

asi que no tuve absolutamente nada de tiempo, ni para ponerme 15min. en la computadora asi que les pido una enorme disculpa (hace una Dogeza)

espero que ya con mi trabajo en orden y mas tranquilo pueda seguir con la historia como tengo planeado.

todo esto lo escribí en mi momento de inspiración en este pequeño descanso de mi trabajo asi que espero y lo disfrutaran, estaré actualizando pronto lo prometo.

los quiero y espero sus opiniones y consejos :)

ALY


End file.
